Shinobi of the East
by ShandooNightCrawlers
Summary: What if Naruto meet the girls from Koihime Musou instead Hongo Kazuto? And what kind of change will he make? Presented to you a crazy fanfic by a crazy author. A very canon-like. Massive Harem! Main pairings : NarutoxAisha/Kan'U. Rated M for the language and some action in it. You don't like it then don't read it!
1. Chapter 1

**A.N: Okay, so this is my first story and also my first crossover. I plan to write this following through the canon with some change. Please review, flames will be ignored, and please bear with the grammar. I suck with that.**

**THIS IS PURELY FANFICTION! YOU DON'T LIKE IT THEN DON'T READ IT!**

Disclaimer: I don't own Koihime Musou neither Naruto. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto and Koihime Musou belongs to BaseSon. And I also don't own any other part from any animes that show in this story. All of them are belongs to their respectively creators.

* * *

Prologue: Another Bandit Hunter

A man came out from a forest. A black hooded cloak with red cloud pattern covered his body. The only noticeable attire from this man was three whiskers in each of his cheeks. Other than that was being covered by the hooded, shadowing almost of his face. An old katana were strapped on his side. A red sheath covered it. The sheath itself was patterned with flames.

Suddenly, five bandits jumped from behind a tree. The man in the middle who looks like the leader came forward and spoke to him.

"Well guys, look at this! Another prey for us!" However, the stranger doesn't seem to be affected with it.

"Now you there, I'll ask to you nicely. Leave your valuables behind, and we will let you pass." State the leader of the bandits.

A smooth and calm voice came out from the man "And if I refuse?"

"Well, let's say that you will have a lot of problem with us. Which include some violence towards you and us still going to robbed you."

"Hmmm... Interesting choice" said the man while rubbing his chin, "As I really appreciate your kindness offers, I have to decline both of it. You see, I don't have any wishes to get robbed or to give some bandits my belongings."

"Tch, cheeky brat. Fine, we'll show you your place! Boys! Get him!" commanded the leader of the bandits.

Yet, before the stranger made any move, a yell interrupted the attack.

"Hold it!"

All of them instantly turn to see a young girl covered in a brown, old, and tattered cloak. Black, long, and silky hair showing from the hood. On her hands, a long Guan Dao with a dragon ornament on its top. From the dragon's mouth came out a big blade. The shine of the sun made the blade seems very shiny and sharp.

The girl herself seems very confident with the situation. That showing that she has met this kind of circumstances before. The way she held her weapon show that she's a master of it. Knowing that every single eye stare at her, she yell again to the group of bandits.

"How dare thou ruffians threaten to lay thine hands on this man! Know thine place, Foul bandits!"

"Huh? Who the hell are you?! Don't bother us! Or do you want to have the same fate as this man?" yelled back the leader of the bandits.

"If thou wilt flee now, I shall allow thee to escape. However, if thou dainst to fight... Then thou shalt face my Green Dragon Crescent Blade!" threaten the girl.

"Khh! What a brazen woman. Fine, we might as well get you too. I don't know who you are, but we'll gladly tie you up with this man, rape you, and sell you as a slave. Hey Fatso! Capture her!" command the leader.

"Ho? A fight it is then? Very well! Take this!" yelled the girl.

With those words, the girl readied her weapon and kicked the ground.

"Hyah!"

With a battle cry, she jumped and swung her weapon down in flash.

"Shit..." mumbled the biggest person in the group. As he said that, he brings up his sword only to be sliced in half with the unstoppable blade that the girl swung. Not letting the man get his change, the girl kick the man on his gut, making him stumbled on the ground.

However, this action made her hood blew by the wind and revealed her beautiful face.

Her eyes are dark yellow. Her jet-black hair was tied in a ponytail on her side, while the other side was left unravel.

Looking that his biggest comrade fallen so quickly, the smallest person in the bandit's group realized something.

"To beat Fatso in a flash... Bro! Could she be the black-haired bandit hunter?"

"Huh? Who's that?" asked the leader.

"You don't know? They say a beautiful, black-haired warrior has defeated all of the mountain bandits who attack her! People have been talking about her lately." Explain the small man.

"Huh! Even if she is, there's nothing to be afraid of! Forget about raping her! I'm going to cut off that black hair you're so proud of to decorate my helmet, along with your head!" yelled the leader.

However, the girl stands still and keeps her calm. "Art thou done? Who's next?! Will it be thou?!" mocked the girl.

"Kuh! That's it! Guys! Get her at once!" command the leader.

Hearing their leader's command, every member of the gang minus the leader charge to where the girl stands. The stranger that was their first objective was being abandoned. He simply stares at the scene.

The girl, however, simply dodge all of the attacks that the bandits done. She moves quickly and cut their entire weapon. After that, she simply struck every single man there right in their solar plexus with her blunt-side weapon.

"Now then, thou art lost... What next? Wilt thou fight or wilt thou escape? It is thy choice." State the girl looking down to the fallen bandits.

However, unknown for the girl, the leader quietly approach from behind. He silently drew his blade and get ready to strike the girl. With a yell, he shouted "Got you!" The girl, startled by the man's action, freezes on her place. She didn't have the time to block or evade the attack.

However, the stranger, being spectator during the fight noticed this. He quickly pulls out a small knife from his sleeve, step in between the leader and the girl, blocking his path, and stabs the leader right in his heart. All of it was done within a very quick pace that no normal humans can follow.

"You know, it's not polite to stab your enemy from behind. But well, there's no such thing in a battle isn't it?" said the stranger.

"Wha- how..." trailed the leader before he tumble down on the floor, dead.

The girl can only watch the scene with wide eyes. She never knows that a human can moves that fast.

The other fallen bandits also shocked to saw that their leader were being killed easily. After killed the man, the stranger pull out his knife from the man's chest, flicked it back to his sleeve and turn to face the other bandits on the ground.

"Now then, I'll ask all of you nicely to go away. You already saw what we can do. There's no point to continue this hassle. But if you insisted, I'll gladly kill all of you right now. But of course, we don't want that right?" asked the stranger with a calm tone.

"Ah... right... of course... Come on guys! Let's get away!" command the smallest member of the bandit's group.

After that, the group quickly leave the scene, leaving their former-now-dead-leader behind. The stranger keep his eyes on them for a while. When he's sure that they are gone, he turn to face the girl.

"Are you okay miss?" he asked with calm and, if possible, cheerful voice.

The girl, still shocked, was unprepared for his question "Eh? Ah, yeah... I'm okay."

"Good. I'm glad to hear it."

"Um, while you have my gratitude for your action earlier, and if it's not a bother, may I ask your name?"

"Ah! Of course, where's my manner. But before that, it will be fair if I show you my face" Said the stranger while take off his hood, showing his face to the girl.

His hair was blonde and spiky. His back hair was reached his back and being tied with a white ribbon. While his bangs also quite long that could cover his eyes. He had a pair of blue-ocean eyes. Overall, he's quite handsome.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki. I, like you, are a bandit hunter."

The girl was quite surprise by his looks. She never knows that his face will be this attractive. She also noticed his whiskers-like but said nothing to it. She also quite surprised by his statement. But she quickly composes herself. After all, by the skill he showed, he must be quite skillful to move that fast.

"I see, well then, it's nice to meet you Uzumaki-san. And you have my deepest gratitude for saving my life. What can I do to repay you?"

"Huh? What do you mean by that? If there's someone who grateful, it should be me. You, after all, were saving my life."

"No, even if I decided not to interfere, you will have no problem taking care all of them."

"Well, but in the end, you still interfere right? So it doesn't matter."

"But I insisted"

Naruto look at the girl's eyes and see a determination in it. Cursing inside his mind, he knows that he can't escape from the girl easily.

Letting out a small sigh, Naruto said "Fine then, do as you wish"

The girl nod a little and said "Well then, you still have not say how I can return your favor. So state it and it will be done."

"... You know, that's not the best way to said that. People might get the wrong idea." Said Naruto

The girl, noticed about what he means began to develop small blushes on her cheeks.

"Wh-Wha-What are you saying?! I don't mean 'that'!"Trailed the girl.

Naruto chuckled at the girl reactions. "Hehehe, it's okay. I understand."

"Hmph, so, what will it be?" the girl seems quite upset with all of that.

"Hmm... How about this, you accompany me to the next village and I'll make that even. Sounds a good deal isn't it?" asked Naruto

"What the fuck! What's a good deal about that?! That's just as same as asking me to be your traveling companion! Heck, that's also where I'm going to!" retorted the girl.

"But I don't know what to ask! And watch your language miss. Bandit-hunter or not you still a girl, and a girl should not speak like that." Said Naruto with a stern look.

"Hmph, fine. I'll accompany you until the next village. But remember! I'm still not satisfied with this!" state the girl once again.

"Yeah.. Yeah... Come on, let's move before it's too dark." Said Naruto while start to walk away.

The girl only snorted at that, although still follows him.

"Oh yeah... I never know your name. Care to tell me?" Asked Naruto

"Right... I hadn't tell you my name had I?" said the girl while looking down.

"Well, my family name is Kan, my first name is U, and my common name is Unchou. But you can call me Kan'U" Introduce the girl now identified as Kan'U.

"Kan'U huh? Well, that's a good name. Nice to meet with you Kan'U-chan" said Naruto with a wide grin.

"Ni-nice to meet you too... Uzumaki-san" shuttered Kan'U from the suffix.

* * *

**A.N: Okay, that's it for the prologue. Yes, I know it's horrible. Yes, I know I rip-off to much from the canon. Yes, I know that the grammars are all scrambled. And yes, I know that this story is not a very good story. But because of that, I will really appreciate for your reviews. And please don't flame me. Because I will ignore that.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N: Okay guys! Welcome back! Thanks for waiting too. And I'm sorry for the long update. The reason is, well, let's just say that shit happens in your life. I got a massive headache for days and there are piles of homework that have to be done if I want to graduate, and to add the worst, one of my **_**beloved **_**teacher suddenly grow mad and give us test every day... Yeah, life sucks sometimes. And I also change the Prologue, I realize that some things were wrong and I fixed that. Try to read it once more, you will find my blunder.**

**And thanks for your reviews! It really inspirited me! And before I started, let me answer some of your question. Some of its, are questioned about the line I will used. Whether it will be the Anime, or the Visual Novel. Actually, I planned to combine both of it. But yes, I will started with the Anime first. But some of the characters will not be introduced nor get a role in this story. And that's final. Yes, I know some of you may get upset, but I have my own reason. I don't want to put spoiler here, but at least I can tell you that the characters that will be appear here are the only one who appears in Visual Novel. But remind you, Koihime Musou Visual Novel, not Shin or the others. **

**Now, without further ado, I present to you... THE NEXT CHAPTERS! (Yeah I know, it's not cool)**

"Character speaking"

'Character thinking'

**THIS IS PURELY FANFICTION, IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT, THEN DON'T READ IT!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Koihime Musou, Naruto belongs to Masahi Kishimoto and Koihime Musou belongs to BaseSon. And I also don't own any other part from any Animes that show in this story. All of them are belongs to their respectively creators.

Chapter 1: Lin Lin, the Lonely Bandit.

The road to the village was quiet. An old woman carrying a bamboo basket was seen walking from the village. From the clothes that she wearied, it can be concluded that she was a mere peasant. But if we see on the opposite road, there were two people in a cloak walking side on side. The first one was a beautiful girl with a black, long, and shiny hair. She wore a gray and slightly tattered cloak. On her right hand, there was a long, sturdy and beautiful Guan Dao. Inside the cloak, we can see a green dress with a short blue skirt. Beneath it, there was a white shirt with a red-white tie. The shirt itself was unsuccessfully covered her... assets. She also wore long stockings that reached her tight. This girl's name is Kan'U.

On her side, walking a man with a sun-kissed yellow and spiky hair. His back hair was reached his back and tied with a white ribbon. A three pair of whiskers-mark adorned his cheeks. His eyes were bright blue. This man was wearing a cloak with red cloud pattern. Beneath the cloack, we can see a dark blue pants. He wore a green vest with a lot of pockets. An old katana strapped on his side. A red sheath covered it. The sheath itself was patterned with flames. And this man's name is Naruto Uzumaki.

When these two bandit-hunters came upon a small gravestone, the girl stopped and prayed to it. However, the man only standing there, watching the girl finishing her prays.

"Do you not wish to pray?" asked Kan'U

Naruto only smiled "I'm a heretic"

"Well, just because you're a heretic, doesn't mean you can't pray for those who lost his life right?"

"And just because I can doesn't mean I have to right? Kan'U-chan" replied Naruto with a teasing smile.

Kan'U blushed from the suffix. "I told you don't call me that! It's embarrassing!"

Naruto only giggled on his companion antics. "But it's suited you, or do you wish for me to call you Kan'U-obba-san?"

"Th-that's worse! Just call me Kan'U!" shuttered Kan'u. "And without suffix!" add her quickly when she saw her companion opened his mouth.

Naruto closed his mouth and smiled "As you wish, Kan'U-ojou-sama" bowed him.

"Argh! Do as you wish!" said now the rampage Kan'U.

Unknown to them, the old woman that came from the village has already standing beside them.

"Fufufu, what a sight, a couple to be flirting around the day." Said now the smiling woman.

Hearing that, Kan'u starts to stammer "Wha- A COUPLE! No! No! You got it wrong! We aren't coup- umph!"

All of a sudden, Naruto put his palm on her mouth "Ahahaha, what are you saying honey? Of course we are a couple aren't we?" Naruto said while give Kan'U a meaningful look.

"Ohohoho. It's nice to be young. By the way, are you two travelers?" asked the old woman.

Kan'U still struggling to move Naruto's hand from her mouth, while Naruto calmly answered "Yes we are. In fact, we are just married."

"Oh! A newly married couple! Glad to hear that! It's always nice to hear such news in this time. Especially after what happens recently."

"I'm sorry, but what do you mean by that?" asked now the curious Naruto.

The old woman look downcast while said in low and sad voice. "Lately, robbers have begun appearing even around here. A few people have already been robbed of all they had and then killed."

She stopped for a while and look at the grave "This grave belongs to a child named Kuro-kun. He's a nice boy. An energetic one. But one day..." The old woman stopped and shakes her head from the memories.

"These flowers are our only offerings to him." Finished the old woman with a sad look. At this Kan'U has been stopped struggling. Naruto, noticed this, moved his hand from her mouth.

"I see" said Kan'U slowly.

"If only the government officials had gotten off their butts, something dangerous like this wouldn't have happened. This world has become unpleasant." Sighed the old woman.

"Ah! But forgive me, to tell you such a story." Said the old woman again.

"Oh, it's okay. I'm sorry. It's my fault for asking such things." Quickly said Naruto while slightly bowing to the old woman.

Looking at this, the old woman made a small smile. "What a polite young man. You're lucky to have such a man, young lady." Said the old woman while looking at Kan'U

Hearing that, a big blush quickly appeared on Kan'U cheeks. When she's about to correct the misunderstanding, Naruto quickly put his hand on her mouth again.

"Hahaha. Thank you for the compliment, but may I ask something?" asked Naruto

"Of course my dear, what is it?" said the sincere old woman.

"You see, we just have traveling for quite a time. And we just about to rest at this village. Do you know where we can find lodging?"

After that, the old woman gives them a direction to a small lodge. It seems that there's only one lodging in this village. So it should not be hard to find according to the old woman. After that, Naruto and Kan'U bid a farewell to the old woman. It turns out that the old woman was just about to collect herbs in the wood.

When the said old woman out of their sight. Kan'U punches Naruto on the shoulder, hard.

"Ouch! What's that supposed to be?!" asked Naruto

"Who give you permission to be my husband?! And why you're lying to her? And do you have to asked 'that' to her?" ranted Kan'U.

"Whoa, whoa, calm down Kan'U-chan. Are you on your period or what?"

"I am not on my period! And answer my question!" shouted Kan'U

"Okay, okay. But calm down first. You see, I prefer that people do not know that I'm a bandit-hunter. If it's possible, I just wanted to people know me as a common traveler. Being a bandit-hunter is just... brings a lot of attraction."

"And why do you hate to be attractive?" asked Kan'U

Naruto smiled at that question "You see, if you gain popularity, people will know about you. If they started to spread that out, your enemy will know about you, and they will fear about you. They will avoid you, and your prey will be quickly disappearing."

"But isn't that a good thing? For they to be afraid about you?" asked Kan'U

Naruto just shrugged "Indeed it have a benefit, but it's also have its drawback. Peace that comes from fear are never last long. This problems in this country, it will never be solved just by making your enemy fear to you."

Naruto stopped and look at Kan'U. But what he can see is just confusion on her face. Sighing, he tried to explain more "Let me give you some example, let's say that there are a group of bandits that brings suffer to people. And you are a famous bandit-hunter. They also know about you. And they will afraid to you. They will try to avoid you, and brings suffer to more people in a places that you were not there. See, you can't bring peace if what you just do is drive problems away but not solve the problems."

"Then why do you choose to be my husband? Why not just simply tell her that both of us are just simple travelers? And both of us are not related."

"Because that's will be too suspicious, a young girl and a young man that not related simply traveling together? It will bring a lot of question. But sometimes it's just simple if you say that you're my girlfriend, or my wife."

'Wha-girlfriend? WIFE?' Kan'U blushed at the thought in her mind, but quickly brushed it off. It's not the right time to be day-dreaming.

"And I, simply asking about the recently events, just want to know about the situation in this village. But it seems that it doesn't very different from the last village I visited."

"... I see" said now full-blushing-face-from-embarrassment Kan'U.

"Well then, let's keep going shall we?" asked Naruto

Kan'U didn't answer, she just simply following Naruto in silent. But before long, as they approach the gate, Kan'U broke the silence. "I'm sorry"

"Huh? Sorry? For what?" Asked the now confusing Naruto.

"For punching you earlier. M-My emotion got control over me and... Well..." said Kan'U. Her voice becomes lower and lower each word until it became a whisper.

Naruto however, just smiled at this and said "It's okay. I understand. And I'm sorry too"

Kan'U perked up from that sentence and look at Naruto

"I'm sorry for making you my wife without your permission"

-(this is page break)xxx(this is page break)-

"I'm sorry sir, but we really don't have any available room."

"Come on! There have to be one! Please check it once more" plead Naruto

However, the receptionist just shakes his head and said with a guilty look. "I'm really sorry. But it doesn't matter how many times I checked, all rooms are occupied. We don't have any rooms left."

Naruto let out a defeated sigh and said "Fine, thanks for the effort."

When Naruto leaves the building, he spotted Kan'U standing on the entrance.

"Huh? What are you doing here? Our agreement is just to accompany me to this village. Oh, do you perhaps want to rent a room here too? Well, too bad, it seems that they don't have any vacant rooms." Said Naruto

Kan'U however, just shocked her head "No, although it's true that I need a place to rest, my reason to be still here is to wait for you."

"But I told you already, our agreement is just to accompany me until this village. After that, you're free to go."

Kan'U just looks at him with a serious face. "Are you saying that my presence is just a bother to you?"

"No! Of course not!"

"Then why do you so insisted for me to leave?"

"Because I don't want to 'restrain' you. You're free now."

"Well, then I'm free to follow you right?"

Naruto just look at her for a moment and let out a small sigh "... Fine then, do as you wish, you're one stubborn girl aren't you?"

"I am, and don't feel too depressed. I'm here on my own, not because of any obligation." Said Kan'U with a little proud.

Naruto look at her with a blank look and said "I am sorry for whoever became your husband"

Kan'U jabbed him on his side for that. "Do you have any death wish Uzumaki-san?!"

"Ouch! That's hurt! Are you sure you're not on your period?"

Kan'U just raises her hand again, ready to jab him again.

"Okay! I'm sorry! Just don't hit me again!" Defend Naruto. He rise his hands up in 'I am surrender' gesture.

"Fine, but we still have to find place to re-"Kan'U never finished those sentences, because a loud growl perked up from Naruto's stomach. The man himself was just let out a small laugh.

"Ehehe... How about we find a place to eat first?"

Kan'U just smiled for his companion's antics. She slowly nodded and starts to walk.

"I hear there's a nice restaurant nearby. Let's get something to eat." Said Kan'U over her head to Naruto.

But suddenly, Naruto jumped to her and pushes her to the side as a group of kids ran past her. A small girl with dark pink hair riding a pig lead the group. Judging by her looks, she looks to be around thirteen. She wore blue tight shorts, a red scarf and a yellow shirt. On her hand, she was spinning a wooden stick.

"Make way, make way, make way! The Lin-Lin Bandit Group is passing through!"

Following her, some kids with the same age were running alongside while carrying some food. There was even a kid who brings a flag. Kan'U and Naruto just looking at them, speechless.

"Wh-What was that about?" shuttered Kan'U.

"That? That was a group of kids. What else?" answer Naruto.

"I-Idiot, that's not what I mean! A-and could you get off from me? I don't mean to be rude, but this position is... well..."

Naruto, hearing Kan'U's words, just realized how 'compromising' their position now. With his hands on her side of head. His right leg was knelled between her legs. Her skirt was a little unveiled. This is surely a position that many men wants to be with a girl.

Quickly, Naruto stand up and help her get up. He said "I'm sorry. I don't mean to..."

"I-It's okay. I understand." Interrupted Kan'U while her cheeks begin to turn into red.

An awkward silence came down on those two.

Naruto cleared his throat and change the topic "Ehem, well, about that restaurant, shall we go now?"

-(this is page break)xxx(this is page break)-

A sound of laughter came from a restaurant.

"Ahahahaha. That sounded like a disaster." A woman in her mid thirties with a brown hair tied in a bun and brown clothes laughed.

"It's no laughing matter. What were those brats up to? They were calling themselves the 'Lin-Lin Bandit Group'." Argued Kan'U

"Come on Kan'U-chan, do you still hold a grudge towards them? They are just kids." Assured Naruto while eating his ramen.

"I-I'm not! I-I just disagree! Yeah, I disagree with what they do! They make a ruckus inside a town!" shuttered Kan'U.

'Of course I do! Because of them, I ended up in such embarrassing situation. And for the worse, I involved a man that I barely know' Cursed Kan'U in her mind.

"As the name suggests, it's a gang of brats led by a kid called Lin-Lin. Well, all they do is damage the fields and pull pranks on the cows." Explain the waitress again.

"See, they just bunch of kids that like to pull pranks. They are harmless."

A glare from Kan'U shut Naruto's mouth.

"Oh yeah, they drew a huge graffiti portrait of the village chief on the wall of his house the other day. That was a masterpiece!" said the waitress with a huge smile.

'Hm? It seems that the villagers are quite favoring them. They seem to think that whatever this 'Lin-Lin gang' does is just a joke. Well, it reminds me of my childhood... Only this one is much happier... and less hostile.' Thought Naruto.

"But still, what is her parents doing? Leaving a brat whose playing bandit unattended..." said Kan'U while eating her fried rice.

"...That child doesn't have parents." Said the waitress with a melancholy eyes.

This brought Naruto and Kan'U attention to the waitress.

"When she was small, robbers broke into her house and killed her parents. After that, she was taken in by her maternal grandfather, who lived in a mountain hut. But her grandfather passed away as well. Right now, she's all by herself."

Kan'U put down her spoon, she felt... sad. Naruto noticed this and look at her. There's something on her eyes that caught Naruto's interest.

'I know those eyes. Those are eyes of loneliness, eyes of sadness... Interesting.'

"She's a good-natured child. She's just a bit stir-crazy at the moment. The parents of the kids who follow her are also turning a blind eye to it."

"Now that does explain almost everything. By the way, this ramen is delicious, may I have another one?" asked Naruto

"Of course you may! It's always nice to see such a young man have a big appetite! Please wait for a moment." Said now the cheerful waitress.

"Don't you think you eat too much? You already eat... 20 bowls of ramen!" asked Kan'U, her eyebrows rise seeing how much Naruto eat.

"Really? I thought that my food portion is normal." Said Naruto with sincere look.

"Fine, but who will pay all of this? Just for you know, my money is not much."

"Don't worry. My pocket is much fuller than its look."

"Here's your ramen. And can I ask something?" asked waitress with a curious look.

"Yes, what is it?" answer Kan'U while continue eating her food.

"Don't you think you two are too young to be married?"

There's a small split-second before Kan'U burst out her food on her mouth. She coughed a couple times while Naruto give her a pat on her back.

"Don't worry about her, she's quite sensitive about that topic. But maybe you're right. We may appear to be quite young, but as long you past age-limit and you love each other, why bother postponed it?"

Kan'U gives him a death glare but Naruto just ignored it... or he just too afraid to look at it.

"Hmm... You're right. But then again, it's not my business to pry on someone too much."

Kan'U gives Naruto a last glance before look at the waitress and speak "By the way, Mistress. I actually have a favor to ask of you."

"Hm? A favor?"

"Yes, you see..."

-(this is page break)xxx(this is page break)-

A small wooden house standing on the side of a cliff. A pig was eating its meal down bellow. Sound of laughter can be heard from the inside of the house.

Six children are looking to be eating boiled eggs. They make a circle and a basket was in the middle. Lots of eggshells were inside it.

"Today was a big success too!"

"Oh, yeah. The picture we drew on the wall of the village chief's house the other day was erased." Said one of the children with her hair tied in a ponytail.

"It was a masterpiece. What a waste." Said the other.

"A waste." Chipped the youngest one in the group.

"Big deal. Next time, we'll draw an even bigger one, so it's okay!" said the leader of the group. She raises her hands up as she finished that. A big smile plastered on her face.

"As expected from our boss." Praise a fat girl.

"The Lin Lin Bandit Group is the best!" said the last one on the group.

The others just imitate her shouted "The best!"

They laughed for a while until sound of crow cawing can be heard from the outside of the house. Shows that the time has already dusk.

"It's about time to go home?" asked one of the girls.

"Yeah." Said the youngest.

A sad look washes upon their leaders, Lin-lin, face.

"Me too."

"Me too."

One by one, the girls prepare to go home. Lin-lin only can look each of them with a sad, and perhaps, hopeful look. She accompanies them until outside of the house. She accompanies them until they reached the stairs lead down the mountain to the village. She accompanies them... with a sad look. Yet, she quickly hides it when the girls bid her farewell.

"Bye!"

"Boss, goodbye."

"See you tomorrow!"

"Yeah!"

"See you tomorrow! We're going to play bandits again!" shouted Lin-lin while waving her hand.

The kids wave her back before leaves her. Lin-lin still waves her hand until they truly gone. After that, she put down her hand and a sad look washes her face again. She turned her head and start walking back to the house.

A basket lay on the floor. The same basket contains the eggshells from the boiled-egg that the kids ate. However, the basket only show some melancholy mood when Lin-lin unveil the curtain on the door. The sun ray shot through the rooms. The room that filled with laughter before, now empty. An old, tattered flag leaning on the wall. On the flag, written 'LIN'. The same name as the leader of the gang. The same name of the girl that alone in that house.

"When tomorrow comes, I'll be able to see everyone again." Said Lin-lin with small and trembling sound.

She reached the flag and whispered with a sad voice "When tomorrow comes, I'll..."

-(this is page break)xxx(this is page break)-

The moon has reached it place on the sky. It shone brightly on the dark sky. Tonight was a full moon. Down bellow, a nice restaurant, the same restaurant we meet earlier can be seen. Inside the restaurant, more precisely inside a storeroom for wood, a girl was laying on her back. She lay on piles of hays.

"Haaahhh... That Mistress really worked me hard. But compared to sleeping outside like I usually have to, this is heaven."

Kan'U tilts her head seeing the moon from the window. "I wonder where Uzumaki-san is now?"

**-Flashback start-**

"_What! You will not stay here?!" asked a surprised Kan'U._

"_Now now, don't shout at me like that." Said Naruto while try to calm down Kan'U._

"_Bu-but I don't understand. The Mistress already let us to stay here. She said as long as we help her, we may stay as long as we can. And it's already late, we should take a rest."_

"_Yes, but I have another reason. Don't worry about me. I'll be back here tomorrow in the morning. I'll find another place to rest."_

"_What 'another reason' are you talking about?" asked Kan'U with a sharp look._

"_Well, things like this and that... anyway, I should be going soon. Take care!" said Naruto._

_Suddenly a gale of wind came down and breeze dust. Kan'U closes her eyes for the sudden wind. When she opens her eyes, Naruto has gone._

**-Flashback end-**

Kan'U moves her head so that she faces the ceiling. "I just hope that he is okay."

-(this is page break)xxx(this is page break)-

**A.N: Okay, so that's all for this time. And I hope that you will forgive me for my lateness. But hey! At least I'm not abandoning this story. Please review this story, ask me any question and I will try to answer it. See ya!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N: Wow! I don't expect for the quick reviews! Thanks folks! I really appreciate that. Okay so this is the next chapter. But before that, let me thank you for all of you who had give me reviews. And as what I said in the last chapter, I will reply to your reviews. Now there is something that I want to point out. In anime, Chouhi got a nick 'Lin-lin' while in the VN, 'Rin-rin'. I already asked my friend about this. He said that the actual one is 'Lin-lin'. But because people of Japan pronounce 'L' like 'R' some people tend to mistaken this. But, I agree with Haseo55. It doesn't matter since all of you understand who she is.**

**Now, Konoha will only get a little act on this story. And mind you, there will be no character from 'Naruto' aside from Naruto. So there will be no Kakashi, no Hachibi, ect. But, there is one character that will accompany Naruto since I don't know how to part those two. I guess all of you already know who I talking about. But if I plan to change that, I will inform you.**

**And yes, I plan to have a harem. But it will take a looonggg time for that. So you don't have to worry about the fast-development. I will try to avoid that. And for 'Kan'U' instead of 'Aisha'. I believe that I have not write in my story anything about Kan'U mentioned her name, or real name, or whatever it calls. And so I make Naruto calls her 'Kan'U'. Remember, Naruto actually thinks that he will not stay long with Kan'U. But that will change soon. For now, just read it.**

**Now there is one review that got my eyes. It's from Raximus. He mentioned about the important of grammar. I'm sorry but I tend to be a perfectionist. And by writing fanfic, I hope that my skill in writing will increase. So I think that grammar is important. And about the canon-like. Yes, maybe some people don't think it's a nice one. But I believe that too much canon will make a fanfic useless. Because people already know about the line-story, so if I want to follow canon, I have to change that but still following the story-line. And that's quite difficult. And forgive me, but there will be no lemons for now, perhaps some in the future. But for now, I rated M because of the bloody, gore, and some dialogue that quite... radical.**

**Okay, now that's what I want to say for now. And without further ado, I present to you... The Next Chapter! (Do you have any better lines? Because I can't think another one)**

"Character speaking"

'Character thinking'

"_Flashback"_

**THIS IS PURELY FANFICTION, IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT, THEN DON'T READ IT!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Koihime Musou, Naruto belongs to Masahi Kishimoto and Koihime Musou belongs to BaseSon. And I also don't own any other part from any Animes that show in this story. All of them are belongs to their respectively creators.

Chapter 2: Memories, Purpose, Hope, and Action

"_Aisha. Wake up, Aisha."_

_A man with a long hair waking up a small girl, named Aisha._

"_Onii-chan, what's wrong?" asked Aisha as she still sleepy._

"_It's war. Our village is under attack."_

_Aisha's eyes shot open heard that. "Eh!"_

"_Hide under the bed right now. Hurry!" told the man again._

"_O-Okay." Quickly Aisha crawled under the bed. She hides there, waiting for things calmed down._

"_Close your eyes and don't move. Don't make a sound, no matter what." Told the man from the side of the bed. After that, he quickly ran out from the house._

_For a moment, nothing can be heard. But after that, some sounds came from the outside._

"_Hand over all your valuables!" the sound of a man shouted from the outside of the house._

_Some crashing sound can be heard from the house. It seems that the man's group was rummaging the house, searching for valuables._

'_Onii-chan, onii-chan, onii-chan, onii-chan!' The little Aisha can only hope for her brother's safety. She chanted his name inside her head over and over again. Hope that he will save._

"_Don't you see? I don't have any..." said Aisha's brother from bellow._

"_Argh!" the sound of a blade piercing a body can be heard. A man's scream following it._

_Aisha's eyes opened as she heard that man's voice. It's her brother's voice. However, as she open her eyes. Her brother's body fell down on the floor. His head faced her. His eyes opened and look of horror are placed on them._

**-Flashback end-**

Kan'U opened her eyes quickly. Cold sweat flowing on her body.

"_The bandits who ran away are here... Found them!" _A small echo can be heard. She still remembers that day. That day when she lost her only family.

Slowly, she sits and placed her hand on her head. Her hands are felt cold.

'It's that dream again.'

She has tried to get rid of that dream. Sometimes, it came back. But sometimes, it's also never came. She looks at the window and saw that the moon is still rising up in the sky. Slowly, she lay back again, try to get some sleep.

-(this is page break)xxx(this is page break)-

A man in a black cloak walking quietly in the shadows of alley. His footsteps are quiet and make no sound. He walks with sturdy steps. He walks on the alley deeper and deeper until he finds a red house. There's a light coming from it. Sounds of people can be heard from the outside. Two bulky man guarding on the door. There is a big sword on their hips. The man continues walking to the house until one of the guards stop him.

"Hold there. State your business!"

"I'm here to meet Miss Kohakuren. I have some... business with her."

"And who are you that 'have some business' with her? Give me your name."

"Just tell her that _whirlpool_ pay her a visit." Say the man with emphasis on 'whirlpool'.

"...Okay, wait here!"

One of the guards came inside the house. While the other one still staring on the man. However, the man seems unaffected by his staring. A little while later, the guard came out from the house.

"Miss Kohakuren is ready to welcome you. I don't know who you're but don't you dare to make a ruckus here. Or you will have to face us." Threaten the guard.

"Of course! Why would I do that?" said the man with a smile on his face. A glimpse of whiskers-mark can be seen from him. Yet, he walks in quickly.

Inside the house was quite lively. There are some people inside. The people itself were very diverse. There're men with armor. There're some hooded men smoking in the corner of the room. There's also a man with an official uniform. Some girls are bringing food and drinks to tables.

On the corner of the room, there's a bar with a women smoking from a pipe. She has a purple hair; her hair was tied with some hair band. She has yellow eyes with a slit like a fox. She wears a red kimono which quite... if not... revealing. Her... assets are showing from the kimono. There's also a hair ornament on the top of her head.

She saw the stranger came and give a gesture with her hand to come close. The man walks to her and sit next to her.

"It's been a long time isn't it?" asked the man.

"It is. In fact, I surprised that you can found me. Care to explain how?" asked the women.

"Let's just say that I have lots of informant. You sure never change huh Kohakuren-chan? I remember that you still like to lazy around and smoking. How long has it been? Five years?" asked the man while lowering his hood, revealing Naruto.

"Ten years. And your appearance also never changes. I guess its came from the side-effect huh?" asked the woman, now identified as Kohakuren.

"...Yeah. What can I say? It's already one package with it." Said Naruto with smile on his face.

Kohakuren chuckled hearing that.

"Fufufufufu, I see. Well then, let's talk somewhere else that more private shall we?"

"Sure."

Kohakuren get up and Naruto following her to a door on the side of the bar. Inside the door there was a small hallway. There's a stair on the end of the hall. Kohakuren climbed it with Naruto following her. When they get on the top, there's a wooden sliding door. Kohakuren slide it and invite Naruto in.

They are in a working room. There's some furniture on the side of the room, a big desk that face the door. Behind it, a big window that face the street. Kohakuren sit on the chair behind the desk.

"Please, have a seat." Said Kohakuren while gesturing to the chair in front of the desk.

Naruto sit and stay silent. He continues to stare at her. On the opposite, Kohakuren also starring at him while smoking from her pipe. Times pass with their silence. No one breaks it, until Naruto brings out a sake bottle from the cloak. He puts it on the table.

Kohakuren just smile looking at the bottle.

"It seems that your charming side is also never change." Said Kohakuren. She reached from her drawer and pull out two cups.

"Really? Glad to hear that. Your alcoholic also never changes too." Said Naruto while pouring sake on a cup.

"Why bother to change if you like it just the way you are?"

"True." Naruto give her a cup, he himself is raising his cup.

"Cheers." Said Naruto again.

"Cheers." Said Kohakuren.

Both of them drink their sake at the same time.

"So, let's get down to the business. What do you want from me?" asked Kohakuren

"Information." Answer Naruto with a serious look.

"And why would I give you information? Don't you already have some informant as you said earlier?"

"True, but yours are the best and the most reliable."

"Fufufufufu, glad that I'm still important to you. Okay, I'll give you information, but I want some information too from you. You know, for 'payment'." Said Kohakuren with a wink.

Naruto just look at her still with a serious face.

"Sure. But some of it maybe will quite ambiguous."

"Then, mine will be the same." Replied Kohakuren

"Fair enough."

"Okay, so what do you want to know?"

"... I want the recent news on this land. I have been gone for long enough. And as far as I remember, this country never had been this chaotic before."

"Straight to the business huh? Well, you see, right now, the imperial is in chaos. There's power struggle to control this country. Bandits just put the party merrier. In fact, you can say that imperial's powers are disappearing. They will be replaced by many powerful factions. It will just be a matter of time before war breaks in this country."

"...I see, your turn."

Kohakuren smirk at this, she make a mischievous grin.

"Okay, I heard that you travel here with a beautiful girl. If I'm not mistaken, her name is Kan'U. Care to elaborate?"

"She just a bandit-hunter. Quite skillful and experienced if I must say. We just met in the way. Some bandits are tried to rob me. She helped me, but a bandit almost killed her. I save her and she felt that she owe her life to me. For short, she's following me right now."

"Really? Not because she like you?"

Naruto just look at her with a hard look.

"That's not funny Kohakuren-chan."

"Aw, come on, relax a bit. Okay, your turn."

"You say earlier 'factions', plural. Who are they?"

"Many, but only few that are quite powerful to start a war. There's Gi faction, lead by Soso. There's Go faction, lead by Sonken. To faction, lead by Totaku. En faction, lead by Ensho. I also heard that there's going a rebel. They called them self Yellow Turbans. Right now, you may need to be careful with the Gi faction. They are the most ambitious. You may also need to know that To faction is the most closest faction with the imperial."

"I see, it looks like it more chaotic than I think before."

"It is, now it's my turn. What are you planning to do here? After you know the situation here, do you want to join the power struggle or just watching from distance? Or perhaps you have something else on your mind?"

"I'm still not quite sure. Depends on the situation, maybe I will join, maybe not. And I actually came back here because there are some things that need to be done. So, with the imperial gone-"

"No, not gone. It still exists, but they are useless." Interrupted Kohakuren.

"What do you mean?"

"Right now, there are only two people left in imperial that still manage it. Kashin and Chojo. They still have power and authority over the factions that I said before. But, beside that, nothing. They will crumble soon. I believe that took your asking chance. Now, it's my turn." Said Kohakuren, her mischievous grin are plastered on her face.

"That's cheating you know? Fine, go on, ask me." Said Naruto with a small pout on his face.

"Aw, that's cute of you. Well then, you say earlier that there's something that need to be done here. What is it?"

"...That's a long story. Let's just say that I met a new friend that quite unique in my journey. I owe him a favor and he asked me to get rid of a... group here, in this country, as a 'payment'. They called them self 'Shiroi-fudo'."

"'Shiroi-fudo'? I know these men." Said Kohakuren with a disgusted look.

"... It seems that you're not in a good relationship with them huh?"

"Of course not! Once they tried to barge in here and tried to close this place! They said that it's for good and to keep balance! Bah! What bullshit! Good thing that I'm here, you must see their face when I show to them what I can do." Kohakuren tell Naruto with fierce voice.

"Hm, not very different from what my friend describes to me. Do you have any information about this group?"

"Not much, they conceal them self nicely. The only thing that I know is that organization is quite big, big enough to make their own army and face one of those factions before. There's supposed to be a leader in that group, though I don't know who. I only know two names, Ukitsu and Saji. It seems that they have a high position in that group, but I doubt one of them is their leader."

"That's fine. It's good information nevertheless. By the way, why do you hold your business here? It seems that this place is not very good to open such a business."

"Well, actually, it WAS a good spot. But, after the bandits' appearance, the city is almost deserted. I actually plan to open this business in another country. As I said earlier, this country is not stable. But, if you want to join this 'party', maybe I will think it again. Oh, don't worry, if you need any help, just called me. You do still have 'that' don't you?"

"Yes, I still have 'that'. How about 'mine' do you still have what I gave to you?"

"Of course, I'm not that kind of person who likes to throw out old things... Except those two man who guards bellow. They quite useless. Just muscle but no brain. I hope they don't bring trouble to you?"

"Oh no, not at all. But I agree with you that those two are useless. You need someone who is much more skillful to guard this house."

Kohakuren just nodding at that, "Oh yeah, how is your 'friend' condition?" asked Kohakuren again.

"Good, quite troubling sometimes, but he tends to spent times sleeping."

"Nice to hear that. Well then, it's already late at night. Do you have somewhere to stay? If not, I have lots of spare rooms. You can use one." Offer Kohakuren.

"No, I don't have any place to stay. Are you sure you don't mind if I spent a night here?"

"Of course I don't mind! Why I must be bothered by an old friend presence? You can stay in MY room if you want to." Kohakuren teased him, her hand is on his chin.

Naruto just smile at her action. He took her hand and kisses it. "Sorry, but I prefer to sleep ALONE."

-(this is page break)xxx(this is page break)-

"Hyah!"

Kan'U shouted as she cut a white radish in the air. The radish is cut nicely and fell perfectly on the cutting board.

"That's amazing. But can't you cut it in a more normal way?" asked the Mistress of the restaurant.

"I haven't made many proper meals, so I couldn't help it." Said Kan'U embarrassed as she rub her cheek with a finger.

"Oh well, its fine. After you finish that, chop the wood and clean the store. Please clean up the barn as well while you're at it. After that, go to the mountain and mow some lawns. Hurry!"

Kan'U can only stare disbelievingly at the Mistress as her jaw fell on the floor.

"Ah, um... aren't you working people a bit too hard?" asked Kan'U

But she just ignores Kan'U.

"Well, after all, you DID need her help, and you DID say that you will help her. So, just bear with it." Said a man from the door. There, Naruto stood with a bowl of ramen on his hand. He still wears his black cloak.

"Tch, if you just want to mock me, then get lost. I have lots of things to do." Said Kan'U irritated.

"Oh, come on. I only state the fact."

"Still, that doesn't help. And why are you here?"

"Hm? But didn't I say that I will be back here in the morning?"

"Yes! Yes you did! You came back here in the morning! But that doesn't explain what you were doing yesterday! On top of that, you came back here just for eating ramen!" Shouted Kan'U

"Well, if you insisted, I can help you chop the wood and accompany you the mountain."

"No need!"

"Oh come on, that's a lot of tasks to do. I doubt you will finished it today if you work alone. Let me help."

"...Fine. But is it okay for you?"

"Hm? What do you mean?"

"Well, you do not sleep here. You pay your food and mine. You, technically, don't have any... obligation to help."

Naruto just look at her with a blank look before burst out laughing.

"Wh-what's so funny?" asked Kan'U

"Hahaha, nothing, just... never mind. I'll be at the backyard chopping the wood if you're looking for me."

-(this is page break)xxx(this is page break)-

"You're not joking when you said that you will help me." Said Kan'U looking at Naruto. There are a pile of lawns, neatly mowed on her back.

"And why do I have to joking?" asked Naruto. On his back, there are piles of lawns too just like Kan'U, only his piles are much more than hers.

"Nothing, just... not every day you see someone who is willing to help for free."

"Oh, well, let's just say that I'm 'everyday person' you often to see."

They walked further until they reached the village chief's house. There's a commotion inside it. Some soldiers standing and listening to the chief's order.

"Listen. Even though your opponent is just a kid, she's a rowdy girl who's hard to deal with. Don't take her lightly!" The chief shouted at the soldiers.

Naruto and Kan'U stopped to listen.

'I have a bad feelings about this' thought Naruto.

Kan'U approaching to a lady outside the gate, she asked to the lady "Did something happen?"

The lady answers Kan'U with a worried expression "He's sending officials to arrest Lin Lin now."

"Sending officials... That's going too far just for a kid." Kan'U said with a disapproving look.

"The village chief is pretty mad about the graffiti from the other day. This time, he just won't take it anymore." Continue the lady.

An old woman approaching Kan'U and said "But the officials are afraid of real bandits and always act like cowards. Only at a time like this do they..."

"I wonder what'll happen after they arrest her." Said the lady to the old woman.

"I doubt they'll kill her, but they might whip her. This is terrible." The two women continue speaking to each other while Kan'U lost in thought.

Naruto just look at the chief 'This man, he has a very bad temperament. To be mad at a kid. He needs to be replaced, but then, who will replace him? Or perhaps...'

"Honorable Village Chief, excuse me for interrupting your conversation." Kan'U suddenly speaks to the chief.

Naruto just face-palmed at her actions 'That girl just has to put her head in such situation hasn't she?'

All the guards and the chief's attention are now put on Kan'U. She's standing on the gate with her Guan Dao ready on her hands.

"Who are you?" asked the Chief.

"I'm a traveling warrior. My name is Kan'U. My courtesy name is Unchou. From what I've heard, Lin Lin is a rowdy girl, and even the adults find it difficult to deal with her. It would be silly if by some change the officials failed and were injured. Can you leave it to us? I and my acquaintance here would be the ones who take care of her."

"Then who and where is your 'acquaintance'?" asked the soldier's chief.

"He's right her-" Kan'U gestured to her side only to find that no one there.

"Well? Where is he?" asked the soldier's chief again.

"E-ee... h-he's not here at the moment, but I assured you that he's very capable."

"Even though he's capable and you're holding something dangerous, are you two really that strong?" The chief's village asked her with a disbelieve voice.

"Well, somewhat. Of course, I have confidence in my skill. Even though she's a rowdy girl, she's just a kid, after all. Compared to real bandits..."

"Ah! Could you be the much-rumored, black-haired bandit hunter?" The soldier's chief suddenly speaks surprised.

"Y-You're that one?" the chief also surprised at the information.

Kan'U blushed at the nickname "Nah, I didn't call myself that."

"Eh!" every soldier that present is surprised.

"But I did hear that she's a rare beauty with black hair..." said the soldier's chief.

"The rumor was unreliable." Village's chief said disappointed.

Kan'U just enraged with that. She hold her Guan Dao with such a strength that it's quivers in her hand "Excuse me, what do you mean by that?" her eyebrow twitching in an annoyance look.

However, the soldiers and the chief are not paying attention to her; they busy discuss about what should be done. However, there's a girl behind bushes that overhear everything. This girl is one of the Lin-lin Bandit Group's members. Nobody, except a hooded man over the tree, noticed her.

"We can't count on her." The soldier's chief suggests.

"No, it's worth a try. Okay then, Miss Bandit Hunter, we accept your offer. You may bring your friend with you. What I want is that brat. If you can bring some of those brats's friend, then it's a good thing. We will give you a good amount of money if you succeeded." Said the Village's chief.

"Very well. Then I'll be excuse myself." Said Kan'U while bowing.

After that, Kan'U leaves the house. Then, she looks at the crowd, searching for Naruto. Suddenly, someone poking her from behind, making Kan'U jumped from surprised "Looking for me?" .There, Naruto standing with a small smile on his face.

"Don't scare me like that! Where have you been? Why you leave me alone?" Kan'U asked with an annoyance face.

"I'm watching you from the top of the tree. You really have to get into someone's trouble huh?"

"What else could I do? I can't let them capture her. Who knows what will happen to her!"

"Yes, you can just put a blind eye on this. But no, you have to stick your nose and bring someone to this matter with you." Naruto said with a serious face, his smile has gone.

"She's just a child! We have to do something!"

"True, she may be a child. But she has no connection to us. And you, you just involved me this. You don't even bother to ask me first."

"...I thought that you will agree with me." Kan'U said with a downcast look.

"I'm agree with you, but I'm not agreed with how you solve this. A lot of things can be done rather than this. Give me your lawns; I'll bring it to the Mistress, you just go on to the mountains."

"...You will not accompany me?"

"No."

"...Very well. Then please says to the Mistress about this. I have a feeling that I will go back late."

"I will."

Kan'U gives her pile of lawns to Naruto. After that she is heading to the mountain. When she turns back, Naruto has gone.

-(this is page break)xxx(this is page break)-

Naruto just got back from the place that Kan'U stayed. Thankfully, the Mistress is not there. He doesn't know where she is but he feels that if she's there, she will ask him about his 'wife' not being there with him. She give him quite a lecture when she found out that he left her alone while he's gone for a night without telling her 'wife'. Naruto just don't want to have another lecture from the same person in one day.

Naruto put the lawns on a table in the kitchen. Then, he picks up a paper and writes on it:

'Kan'U has some errands to do. The other tasks that you asked her were already done. I put the lawns on the table. She said that she will go back late.

Naruto'

Naruto put the note on the table. He placed a small rock on the top so that the note will not fly. After that, he comes out from the house.

'Now, it's time to pay a visit to the village's chief.'

-(this is page break)xxx(this is page break)-

**A.N: Okay, that's it for now, please review this and don't bother flaming. And for this 'Kohakuren' character, she is not an OC mind you. Does anyone where I pick this character from? v(^.^)v**


	4. Chapter 4

**A.N: Hohohoho... It seems that everybody know about Kamidori. But congrats to TheLastNanaya for answering it first. Now, I think I have already told everyone that I will mix the Visual Novel and the Anime of Season one. So there will be no Touka here (She's not my favourite by the way, no offense to the fans though). And that's final. For the first episode. I actually want to finish it in the last chapter. But, well, lot of things happen and I can't finish it in time. And I'm sorry if I put a cliff-hanger. That's pretty much not my real objection. And here's a cookie for you KeimaEgami *gives a jar for cookie*.**

**So yeah, sorry for the delay, shit happens sometimes... Wait, I've used that excuse before right? Well anyway, thanks for your reviews! I really appreciate that. I'll wait for the next review! And oh yeah, although it's late, but, Merry Christmas for anyone who celebrate it! And Happy Holiday for those who don't. Also Happy New Year! (I guess everyone celebrate this one right?) Happy Chinese New Year, Happy Valentine (Sadly I don't get any chocolate T.T), and Happy Easter.**

**And so, here I present to you... The Next Chapter! (Seriously, I need a better line than this)**

"Character speaking"

'Character thinking'

**THIS IS PURELY FANFICTION, IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT, THEN DON'T READ IT!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Koihime Musou, Naruto belongs to Masahi Kishimoto and Koihime Musou belongs to BaseSon. And I also don't own any other part from any Animes that show in this story. All of them are belongs to their respectively creators. And I also don't own Kamidori or Kohakuren in the last chapter or in this one. They belong to Eushully.

Chapter 3: The Beginning of a Journey

A man walking in a corridor. He dressed in a yellow robe with red linings. His brown hair is tied in a bun. Walking next to him is a man in blue armour. They are walking in a hurry.

The man in blue armour started the conversation, "Chief, are you sure about your decision?"

The Village's chief look at him with questioning look, "Which one? The one that I sent that girl to Lin-lin? Or the one that I gave you recently?"

The soldier's commander answers quickly, "The one recently. Do you not trust that girl?"

The Village's chief scoffed at him, "Of course not! Why would I trust her? Or are you saying that you believe that girl is the legendary black haired bandit hunter?"

"No sir, that's not what I meant. But... don't you think all of this are too much for just a simple girl?" asked the soldier's commander.

"Bah! Of course not! You must not underestimate Lin-lin. That kid can be such a pain in the ass."

"Are you sure that you're not just exaggerating things?"

At this, the village's chief stop and look at the soldier's commander with fury, "Are you questioning my authority?"

The soldier's commander back away a bit, "No sir! Not at all!"

The Village's chief look at him for a moment before turning away and continue to walk, "Good, then I expect that there will be no problem. And have you order your soldier to do what I told?"

The soldier's commander bowed at this, "Yes sir, I have already dispatch them."

"Good, I'm waiting for the result commander, and I'm not the one who receives such a failure, understood?"

"Understood."

-(this is page break)xxx(this is page break)-

The Village's chief is a greedy one. He's a man that want everything, power, money, and respect. Despite everything that he wants, he has no skills to achieve that. Yes, he maybe rules this place in peace in the beginning. But then, bandits start to attack this village. How dare that lowlife! Then, this little brat, Lin-lin, start to wreck havoc in this city, HIS city. At first, he ignored those brats. But then, their pranks are beginning to annoy him. That picture of him is the last patience he had.

He like his office, lots of picture of him hanging on the wall. Nice furniture decorates his office. There's only one door and one window. This window faced the garden in his residence. The Village's chief like to watch his garden with peace. He enjoys the calm that it's provide. But now, is not the right time to that. He has some business to do. Especially with that bandit-hunter that just enter his village. He will need some cover for what he has planned.

When he bent down to pick some sparse paper, a shadow emerged from the window, covering the sunlight. The village's chief jumped out from his surprised. There, on window, a man in a hooded cloak with red clouds as pattern sitting and face him. He wears a mask with a fox pattern. The blue eyes can be seen through from the eye-slit. The eyes are glowing from the shadow.

"Wh-who are you? What do you want?" asked the village's chief.

However the stranger keeps silent. He does not move or speak. He just there, stares at him. Right now, the village chief tried to keep himself calm. He slowly crept to the door, only to find out that the door, magically, does not budge an inch. He trapped here, alone, with a stranger.

When he turns back, the stranger has jumped down from the window and looking at the paper on his table. Especially, on ONE paper. One that contains about the Village's chief's plan for Kan'U and Lin-lin. Mostly, it contains about how they dead. Full of lies of course.

The Village's chief slowly walks to the cabinet. He quickly opens it and search frantically. He's looking for his family sword. Only to find an empty pedestal where he usually put his sword.

"Looking for this?" a voice came from behind.

The Village's chief turns his neck so fast that he almost snaps his neck. There, the stranger holding his sword. He twirls it and examined it like a master swordsmen.

"You know, this is a good sword. It has that majestic aura that usually comes from noble things." The stranger stops his action and placed his eyes back to the Village's chief, "However, this sword was tainted. It tainted with your action and your policy."

Slowly, the stranger walking towards the Village's chief. His grip on the sword has not loosened. Fear creeping the Village's chief. He knows that this stranger is angry. Angry to HIM.

"St-stop! Don't walks closer or I will call for help!"

The stranger stopped and laughing like a crazy man.

"Hahaha, Oh my... to think that you're this foolish. So hilarious. You think you can scream for help? Have you forgotten that you command all of your troops to precede your plan? THIS PLAN!" The stranger shouted while throwing the paper that contains the Village's chief report about his plan, "You think this will work? You must have been crazy to believe this shit will work!"

"Wh-what do you mean?" The Village's chief asks trembling "I don't see anything wrong with my plan. It's perfect. And soon I will get what I deserve from beginning, RESPECT!"

"And that's the problem. You can't see clearly. This plan is trash. Even your abode knows it. Your soldier's general knows it. Showing that he's a lot better ruler then you." Explain the stranger. Slowly, he starts walking again. The blade is hold pointing at the Village's chief. "And now, is the time for you...to die"

Before the Village's chief could move, his accentor's sword has embedded in his chest. Blood dripping from the tip. His eyes widened from the shock. His mouth can only gapped at the sight. Slowly but sure, his body collapse to the floor. The stranger just stood there impassively. Not disturbed from what he has done. Then, with quiet voice, he whispered at the air, "Now, time to be a hero...again."

-(this is page break)xxx(this is page break)-

Kan'U just entered the bath inside Lin-lin house. She lets out a small sigh. This is has been a long day. Who knows that capturing a small kid can be such a pain? To be honest, she doesn't know that it will end like this. In one moment, they have been clashing sword with sword. They have been fighting until dusk. However, Lin-lin sudenly crying in the middle of fight. Make their fight have to stop.

"This has turned into something strange." Kan'u muttered, looking at the ceiling, "I wonder what Uzumaki-san is doing right now?"

Actually, she planned to go home straight after the battle. Then again, she cannot leave Lin-lin alone after their 'spar'.

"How is the water temperature?" Lin-lin's voice came from the outside.

Kan'U answered, "It's just right."

"Then I'm coming in too." Lin-lin come in and shouted, "Charge!"

She suddenly jumped into the bath-tap, making the water splashing everywhere.

"Hey! Don't jump in!" Shouted Kan'U, "Geez, even your way of entering the bath is..."

Kan'U stopped as she look at Lin-lin gazing on her chest, "What? What's the matter?"

"Your breasts are huge." Said Lin-lin bluntly. Kan'U immediately covers her breast and sunk in the water.

"What should I do to get that plump?" asked Lin-lin.

"What to do..." trail Kan'U, "Oh, yeah. It's ambition. If you have ambition in your heart, the outside will get big... I think."

"Really?" Lin-lin looked excited "Will they really get big that way?"

"Well, there's a theory like that..." said Kan'U uncertainly. "Or perhaps not..."

"All right!" Lin-lin get up from the bath and said, "If that's the case, I'll have ambition in my heart too!"

"Yeah. You should." Said Kan'U, "It's not a bad thing to have ambition."

Before she could say anything else, there's shouts and yells outside the house.

"BURN DOWN THAT HOUSE!"

They look at each other before jumped out from the bath. A fire-arrow flew from the window past Kan'U cheek and stabbed at the wall. Many and many fire-arrows began to stick at the roof and start to make it ablaze. The fire spread very quick as the house is made from wood or straws.

"Chouhi! Let's get out from here!" yelled Kan'U.

But before she could do anything else, a figure run inside the house and grabbed them. Red cloak covered him. 'Uzumaki-san' thought Kan'U. A yellow flash covered them and suddenly they already outside the house.

They are at a hill near the house. From there, they could see many soldiers shooting fire arrows to the house.

"My house!" cried Lin-lin. There's horror stuck on her face seeing the place where she usually sleep, place where she spent her life with her grandfather, and place where her friends gathering is burned right in front of her eyes.

Kan'U can only look at her with sad eyes. There's nothing she could do about them.

"Here's your clothes and weapon." Naruto's voice startled her. At that time, she realized that she's naked as she's just out of bath.

"Kyaaa! Pervert!" yelled Kan'U. Her hands instantly cover her private area.

Ignoring her yell, Naruto continues, "I'll go down there and deal with the soldiers. Hopefully I can stop the fire. You stay here and make sure she doesn't do anything reckless." Naruto pointed behind Kan'U. She turns around and looks at Lin-lin that's still standing there, shocked.

When Kan'U turns around to look at Naruto, he's already gone. And there's a commotion down where the soldiers are. Kan'U looks below and sees Naruto make every single soldier unconscious. His moves are fast, far faster than any human can do. The soldiers have no chance at seeing the attacker before they got hit behind their head and fell unconscious.

Not long, all of them are already knocked out. Naruto then look at the house that already fully ablaze. Looking at a well near the house, he then moves his hand into a blur and whispered something that Kan'U cannot hear. Suddenly, a gush of water burst out from the well and flew to the house. The water put out the fire but alas, the fire has done its purpose, the house is already burned. Sure it's still standing, but there's no way that house could still be inhabited again. The roof is empty as the fire consumed the very last straws. The pillars are black and look about to collapse.

Kan'U standing at the hill saw everything. As did as Lin-lin. She's amazed at how Naruto could control the water. Then a small wind flew at her and realized that she's still naked as did Lin-lin.

"Chouhi, let's get dressed before we go down there okay?" asked Kan'U as she start to put on her clothes on her. Lin-lin just stays silent and starts to get dressed.

When they get down, Lin-lin still keeps silent and says nothing. She slowly walks toward her already-burned-house and stopped right in front of it.

"I-I li-lived here si-since I was small." Her voice is small and trembling, "A-and then... Uwahhhhh!"

Lin-lin burst out of tears and fall on her knees. She just feel despair and lost. All of her memories are now gone. Turn into ash.

Naruto then slowly walks towards her. He put his hand on her shoulder and say. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry I couldn't put out the fire faster."

At that time, Naruto could never know whether Lin-lin hear his apologize or not as she suddenly hugged him and burying her face on his chest, still crying. Surprised at the action, Naruto can only hug her back. He strokes her hair slowly and let her cried on his embrace.

-(this is page break)xxx(this is page break)-

"Uzumaki-san, are you sure about letting her join us?" asked Kan'U to her companion that sitting on a rock near the gate.

"Of course" shrugged Naruto "After all, what else we can do for her? Besides, it's her choice anyway. Not that she has any other option."

"She can stay at the village."

"And let her memories haunted her? It's better for her to move on. Besides, it's your idea in the first place, isn't it?"

**-Flashback start-**

_Naruto lays Lin-lin gently on a mattress. Kan'U then put a blanket on her. "We should thank The Mistress for letting us stay here for the entire problem we have caused." Said Kan'U while still looking at Lin-lin._

"_Nah, it's not like she's mind of it." Assured Naruto, "Actually, I think she likes her. She's immediately say yes when we're asking whether she let her stay here or not."_

"_If you say so. Well then, let's get going shall we? Let her take a rest."_

"_Yeah."_

_But when Kan'U was about to stand up, a small hand clutching her robe. A small voice came from Lin-lin's little mouth "Onee-chan, don't leave me..."_

_Kan'U stopped and look at her with sad look. "Um... Uzumaki-san, do you not mind if I..." asked Kan'U to Naruto._

"_Of course not. Go ahead, accompany her. Besides, I'll go somewhere else."_

"_You're not going to sleep here?" asked Kan'U._

"_Here? With you? Well, it's not like I don't min-"_

"_N-No! That's not what I meant!" shuttered Kan'U._

_Naruto just chuckled at her antics, "Yeah yeah. I know what you meant. And no, there's something else that I need to finish before we left this village."_

_When Naruto just reached the door, Kan'U called him, "Uzumaki-san, wait."_

_Naruto stopped and look at her, "Hm? What's wrong?"_

_Kan'U look at him while fidgeting, "Um... if it's fine with you, can she come with us?"_

_Naruto stood there in silent as he look at her with a shocked look before saying, "Umm.. You do know that our 'lifestyle' is not what many people think suitable for a little child right?"_

"_U-uh, t-that's true." Said Kan'U feels depressed for some reason. _

"_Anyway, if she's okay with it, then I'm okay with it. Besides, I kind of responsible for what happened to her house.__"_

**-Flashback end-**

"W-well, that's true, but..." trailed Kan'U.

Naruto look at her and smiled. "Ah, perhaps do you regret it because she kept calling you 'onee-chan'?"

Kan'U blushed and denied it "No! That's not it!"

"Then I don't see the problem. You heard it by yourself right? She wants to come with us. Even before we ask her to." shrugged Naruto, "Isn't that right? Kan'U-_onee-chan?"_ teased Naruto.

**-Flashback ****start****-**

_That morning, Lin-lin is eating dumplings for breakfast. Kan'U are looking at her, sometimes she'll wipe off traces of food on her cheeks. Naruto just eating a ramen across them._

_The Mistress are looking at them with a smile, "You know, all three of you just look like a family you know."_

_Hearing that, Kan'U stood up abruptly and denied it, "D-Don't say something stupid! I'm not old enough yet to have a daughter like her! At most, I'm old enough to be your older sister. Besides, I've never done anything before that would bring me a child..."_

_The Mistress, Naruto, and Lin-lin look at her with a shocked face for her action. Kan'U noticed their look and realized of what she has done. Her blush starts to deepened. She sits down looking embarrassed. An awkward silence fills the room with everyone still looking at Kan'U. It's Lin-lin who breaks the silence._

"_Older sister? If you're an older sister, can I call you onee-chan?" asked Lin-lin eagerly._

_Kan'U look at her smiling face, not wanting to wipe her smile, she just nodded, "W-well, that's fine..."_

"_In that case, you're my onee-chan starting from today!"Yelled Lin-lin happily._

"_Eeehh! No, wait!" Kan'U raises her hands defensively, "That's not what I meant by maybe being your older sister..."_

_However, water start to shows in Lin-lin faces as she makes a puppy-dog-eyes, "I can't?"_

_Kan'U look at her face and start to feel guilty, "It's not like you can't..."_

_Before she could say anything else, Lin-lin jump at her and hugged her, "Yes! I got an older sister!"_

"_H-hey, I haven't accepted yet." Dodge Kan'U._

"_Forget it. There's no way you'll get off from that, Kan'U-_onee-chan_" said Naruto while smirking __sinisterly._

**-Flashback ****end****-**

Kan'U blushed furiously, "D-don't called me that! That's not something that you should call me."

"But you let her called you that. Besides, you always call me 'Uzumaki-san'. My name is Naruto you know. Calling me 'Uzumaki-san' makes me feels old. Not that it's wrong though."

"A-argh! Do what you want!" Kan'U just pouted, feels that she's already lost.

A voice then called them from behind, "Onee-chan! Oni-chan! Let's go!"

From behind them, Lin-lin running to them with a smile on her face. Some of the Village's residents are escorting Lin-lin. They wave to her while shouting, "Came back sometimes! We'll miss you!", "Hope you safe on your journey Lin-lin-chan!", "Behave yourself Lin-lin-chan!". Between them, there's even the soldier's commander standing parting them.

**-Flashback start-**

"_I am appointed to be what?!"_

_Back to the Kohakuren's place, we found our hero sitting and drinking with a man, no other than the soldier's commander. His head is covered with bandage, courtesy by Naruto hitting him back at the mountain._

_Naruto look at him with an assuring smile, "Hm? Am I not clear enough? You are the Village's chief now. He's dead, so someone has to replace him. The peoples in this village are already agreeing. They won't mind about it."_

_A shocking face of soldier's commander doesn't change, "B-but! How come?! As far as I remember, my actions always make a hurt look at the village's civilian."_

"_Ah, you have to remember that your actions are the result of the village's chief's order. You, as a soldier, do not have any authority to him. And don't worry, the villagers are already know and understand that you actually never want to do all of those." Explain Naruto._

_The soldier's commander still seems unsure, what if he make a mistake, what if he became a person like _him_? Like the previous village's chief? And what about the Imperial? As if reading his mind, Naruto continues to pursue him, "Don't worry about making mistake. Everyone makes mistake. But few of them admitted it and fix it. However, I know that you're not that kind of person. This village need a leader. And that is you. And don't worry about the Imperial; right now they're chaotic enough so that they'll never notice this."_

_The soldier's commander look at him, "But I never lead a village before. I don't know what I should do to begin with."_

_Naruto take a sip of sake from his cup before answering, "I already anticipated that. I know someone that knows how to handle a village. He has... __e__xperience if you like to say so. And ah, here you are. Let me introduce you to a friend of mine, Chojiro Sasakibe."_

_An old man with white hair approached them, His demeanour are calm and assuring. He wears a standard black suit of a butler's uniform. The soldier's commander looking at him and could tell that this man is very experienced with what he's going to do. Although his attire tells him that this man came from another country, albeit his quite usual name._

"_Good afternoon, my name is Chijiro Sasakibe, but you can call me Sasakibe. From now on, I'll help you handling the government duty until you're ready to do it alone. Pleased to meet you." Said Sasakibe with a small nod._

_The soldier's commander's jaw slightly dropped. Behind them, Kohakuren just look at them with a smile._

**-Flashback ****end****-**

Lin-lin looks back at them and waves her hand, "Bye-bye! I'll come back again sometimes!"

Kan'U then looks at her and asks, "Are you sure about this? You still can change your mind about it."

**-Flashback start-**

"_Hey Lin-lin__, tomorrow, me and Kan'U-onee-cha-"_

"_Don't call me that!"_

"_I'll call you that until you call me Naruto and not Uzumaki-san. Back to the topic, you see, tomorrow we're going to left this village. And we're wonderin-"_

"_I'll come with you two!" Lin-lin enthusiastically answered before Naruto could finish his sentences. He just looks at her, "Are you sure? Our journeys will not like any picnic or something leisure."_

"_I'm sure! You two are my brother and my sister. Whenever you two go, I'll go to!"_

"_...Okay then, after you apologized properly to the villagers, then we're going to prepare to leave this village."_

**-Flashback ****end****-**

Lin-lin look at her with a determined look at her face, "I'm sure about it. If Oni-chan and Onee-chan want to go, then I'll come along. I'll come along whenever you two go!" finished her with a smile.

"Very well then." said Naruto, "Then let's get going now."

Thus, they begin to walks away. They walk until they reached the junction where one of the roads goes to the outside town, while the other one goes to the hut where Lin-lin used to live.

"We're going to the right of the solitary cryptomeria tree." Explain Kan'U, "Or should we drop by the hut one more time?"

Lin-lin thinking about it for a moment before answering "Nah, its fine."

However, Naruto noticed that she's been quite sulking. 'What's wrong with her?' thought Naruto.

Kan'U, also noticed this, ask her "What's wrong? Do you miss the village already?"

Still sulking, Lin-lin answered "Nope. It's just that none of the people in my bandit group came to see me off."

'Ah, so that's her problem'

"It must be because I wasn't a good leader, so that's why everyone..." Lin-lin began to sulking even more; her eyes were begun to watering.

"It doesn't seem so." Said Naruto suddenly.

"Yeah. There, take a look." This time, it's Kan'U who's speaking. She pointed at the direction to the now-burned-hut. From there, there's some layout of children who once belongs to Lin-lin bandit's group. All of them are waving to Lin-lin. Their sound can be heard faintly.

"Boss!"

"Get through warrior training and become strong!"

"We'll all be waiting for you to return!"

"Boss!"

They are waving and shouted, yelling their parting. One of them is flapping their flag. The smallest one is crying. All of their face filled with sorrow yet proud. For them to be parting with their beloved friend/boss.

"When you're come back here! This hut will once more standing! We'll rebuild it for you! So make sure you'll come back boss!"

Seeing this, Lin-lin start to cry more. "Guys..."

However, Kan'U soon following, "Don't cry. Its bad luck to cry when setting off on a journey."

Lin-lin quickly wiped her tears. But when she turns back, her eyes were already watering. With full of denial, she says, "I'm not crying."

"People remember others' faces when they part, until they meet again." Kan'U explains, "If you're a good leader, you don't want others to remember that pathetic look of yours, right? Now, wave at them with a smile."

Once more, Lin-lin wiped her tears. But now, when she turns back, she's already smiling. "Okay!"

"Guys, I'll be back!" shouted Lin-lin while waving her spear.

Naruto just look at the whole scene and memories come to his mind. Memories about a certain bridge from his homeland. Memories when he's still young. Memories about his adventure in Land of Waves. A parting memory.

'Hm, I wonder if that bridge still standing there.' Thought Naruto, 'perhaps someday I'll visit that bridge... If it's still standing.'

Naruto's thought are interupted by Kan'U, "Uzumaki-san, how about you? Do you still have some bussines or shall we go now?"

Naruto make a smile about his last encounter with Kohakuren

**-Flashback start-**

"_So, this village is going to be stabile. But how about you? You said that you want to leave this village." Asked Naruto to Kohakuren in her office. A cup of sake on her hands._

"_What you said is true about this village. But I already lost my interest here. I'm thinking about moving this business somewhere else. But don't worry, I'll send you a message about my place when I already found a place."_

"_But I'll travel a lot. How do you going to send me a message?" asked Naruto._

_Kohakuren smirking about it, "Simple, make a lot of ruckuses. Isn't that what your speciality is?"_

"_...Sometimes I hate you."_

"_Yeah, I know it. Many people cannot handle my charming attitude."_

"_Perhaps because when you show that 'charming' attitude, some people interpreting it as 'signal of trouble'. Anyway, it's getting late. I wish to talk with you more, but I have to leave tomorrow morning. Send me message if you have news about this 'Shiroi-fudo' okay?"_

"_Anything for you... dear." Answered still smirking Kohakuren._

**-Flashback end-**

"Nah, it's already done. I'm good to go."

"Okay then. Let's go now Chouhi." Said Kan'U while walking.

"Okay!"

**A.N: And that's it. I'm deeply sorry for the late. I have a national exam coming and I have to pass it or I'll be in ****lot of**** trouble****s****. Luckily, I already have a pass from two universities. So what I need to do now is only pass this cursed-place-called-school. Wish me luck okay! Don't forget to review this and don't bother flaming, because I'll ignore it.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A.N: Ahem, I'm back everyone! Now just like usual, before I start, let me rambling some stuff. First, please don't asking the same question over and over again. I already explain about which storyline I'll use. So please, READ THE FUCKING AUTHOR'S NOTE! Ahem. Sorry if I shouted, I need to release some of that. So for 'the lone soul', I will not answer your question because I already answer it before. Check the previous Author's note.**

**And for Fuyuhara Sora, thanks for the input. Yeah, I know that the last one has quite a lot of flashback. I just watch Inception and that's flashback things just appearing in my head. And about Kan'U personality. I really want to make her to be tsundere-like. So my apologize if I too bluntly about it. I never could make a nice personality for a character you see. *Crouching in the corner and getting depressed.***

**Ah, one more things. Indeed that in the anime, Aisha's Guan Dao is called 'Seiryuuengetsutou' or 'Green Dragon Halberd'. But I'll use 'Guan Dao'. 'Seiryuuengetsutou' is just too pain in the ass to write every time. And i won't use 'blade' as it's not fit with it.**

**And yes. I'll explain the reason why Naruto is here. But that's for someday later. And it will not appear soon. But if you want to get some spoiler, which I don't really like it, I'll tell you from PM.**

**Anyway, thanks for reviewing and I eager to hear more of your opinions. And before I rambling too much, here I present to you... The Chapter 4! (Yeah, it's not much different from the previous line, but hey! At least it's change!)**

"Character speaking"

'Character thinking'

**THIS IS PURELY FANFICTION, IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT, THEN DON'T READ IT!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Koihime Musou, Naruto belongs to Masahi Kishimoto and Koihime Musou belongs to BaseSon. And I also don't own any other part from any Animes that show in this story. All of them are belongs to their respectively creators.

Chapter 4: Another Allies

On a road, near a mountain, Naruto, Kan'U, and Lin lin are walking side by side. However, Lin lin seems to be upset about something, there's a pout on her face. Kan'U noticed this and asks her.

"What's wrong? You've had that sullen look for a while."

Naruto also noticed this, make a smirk and ask her, "Does your stomach hurt?"

"It's weird." Answered Lin lin.

"What's weird, Chouhi?" ask Kan'U.

"Right there!" yelled Lin lin.

"Huh? Right there?" ask Kan'U confused.

"You and I are pledged to be sisters." Answered Lin lin, "Why don't you call me by my mana, 'Lin Lin'?"

Naruto nodded, "True. You always called her 'Chouhi'. Aren't you two supposed to be sisters?"

Lin-lin smile at Naruto's explanation, "It's normal for close friends to call each other by their mana, so isn't this weird?!"

Kan'U look at them and say, "You two are right, but we just got to know each other."

Lin lin look sad at this point, "I want to call you by your mana, but you haven't told me what it is."

Kan'U, not want to make her sad, smile and answer, "Okay, okay." She cleared her throat, "My name is Kan'U. My courtesy name is Unchou. My mana is Aisha. I'd like you to call me by my mana. Is that okay, Lin lin?" Aisha emphasis on 'Lin lin'.

Lin lin straight away give a smile. "Yeah!" Then she look at Naruto and give him a look.

"Well, my name is Naruto Uzumaki. I don't really have a mana. So just called me Naruto. And don't call me Uzumaki. That'll make me feels old."

Lin lin's smile widened.

-(this is page break)xxx(this is page break)-

Before noon, they see a city with a quite huge gate. There's two guards standing there, guarding the gate.

When they reached the gate, one of them stopped them, "Wait a minute."

"What is it?" asked Aisha.

"Pardon me if I'm wrong, but aren't you the much-rumoured black-haired bandit hunter?"

"Nah, well... some people call me that." Aisha answered with a small blush on her cheeks. "I don't use those words myself."

'Oh my, isn't she quite a tsundere?' thought Naruto.

"That's great. I'd heard she appeared in a nearby village, so I've been asking all the warriors who look like her." Suddenly, an image of a girl with wide and bright eyes with coquettish look appears above the guard's head. "Because she's said to be a rare beauty with black hair, I almost overlooked you."

Aisha's face, while before still blushing for the praise, and now look like she's mad. Some straw hairs suddenly appear and the upper part of her face is turned purple. Her eyebrows are twitching with mad. "R-Really?"

'Ouch, now that's hurt' thought Naruto.

"Since we know it's you, I have to notify our mistress at once."

'Hm? I sensed some trouble here.' Thought Naruto again.

"Please wait here for a bit." The guard bow and immediately go inside the city. Naruto, Aisha and Lin lin are waiting at the gate.

"You're famous because of your beauty." Praised Lin lin.

However, Aisha seems to be not in the state to hear that, "Yeah, my black hair is."

"Now now, don't be sullen like that. You're beautiful. It's just some people's beauty aren't always what we thought of." Cheered Naruto.

-(this is page break)xxx(this is page break)-

Right now, the three of them are sitting under a bungalow (Don't know what the hell is that thing's called). Before long, two girls are walking in.

One of them are wearing white suit. With a hole on chest area. Showing her cleavage. The skirt is short, she's wearing long shocks and there's some kind of hat on her head. Her hair is blue and tied in a long ponytail with yellow clip. Her eyes are red magenta.

The other one is a girl with red-pinkish hair, tied into a ponytail too, but not as long as the other girl. Her eyes are deep red. She's wearing a purple skirt, red top with no sleeves.

Naruto and Aisha immediately stand up. "Please remain as you were." Said the one with red-pinkish hair. However, Aisha's eyes are fixed on the other girl. The said girl continued walking without a care.

"I'm sorry to have made you wait." Said the red-pinkish hair as soon as she sat. "My name is Kousonsan. My courtesy name is Hakukei. I'm the governor-general of the area around here." Then she looks at the person beside her. "This person is a travelling warrior just like you."

The blue haired girl introduced herself, "My name is Chouun. My courtesy name is Shiryuu. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Chouun-dono is staying with me as a guest general." Explain Kousonsan.

"I'm honoured by your invitation. My name is Kan'u. My courtesy name is Unchou. And this person is..."

Lin lin excitedly raises her hand and make a big smile. "I'm Lin Lin"

Aisha surprised at her action immediately bend to Lin lin and whispered at her, "Hey, you should introduce yourself properly by giving your name, instead of your mana."

"Kan'u-dono" Chouun interrupted, "You have quite a big child, considering your age. And a charming husband too." She said while looking at Naruto.

Aisha immediately denied it while waving her hands. "Y-You have the wrong idea! Lin Lin isn't my daughter. W-We're just pledged to be sisters. A-And Naruto-san isn't my husband either. W-We're just companion of traveller."

"Oh? Pledged to be sisters, eh? Well, then how 'Naruto-san' here? Is he good in companying you at night?" smirked Chouun evilly.

Aisha blushed hard at her remarks. Lin lin however, make a pose of thinking and answer it, "Hmm... Naruto-onii-san is very strong and charismatic at night. And yes, he's very reliable partner."

Aisha shouted at Lin lin, "H-Hey! Don't give an answer like that! People will misinterpret it!"

Lin lin look at her with innocent face, "So, what does she actually ask?"

Aisha looks reluctant with giving her answer, "Th-that's..."

"A-Ah well, let's leaves that topic till later." Divert Kousonsan, "There's still one person here who still haven't introduce himself." Kousonsan look at Naruto, who haven't said anything since the conversation begun.

Naruto noticed that everyone else looking at him, start his introduction. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki. Please call me Naruto."

Kousonsan nodded at him and then tell them the reason she gathered them here, "Actually, I have a favor to ask of you. Even though I'm a minor feudal lord on the frontier, my concern for the country exceeds anyone else's. Enshou in Kishuu, Sonsaku in Koutou, and Sousou who has been prominent lately in the capital. The ones with ambition to rule the whole country are all out looking for talent. The old royal family of Kan has already lost its power. To help me rectify the chaos in this country, please lend me your power, at any cost."

'So what's Kohakuren say is true. Yet, this girl seems to be not one of those big faction. Well, I can see the reason why' thought Naruto.

"Kousonsan-dono." Interrupt Chouun, "I'm sorry to interrupt your conversation, but aren't you being a bit too hasty?"

"What do you mean?" ask Kousonsan.

"During my journey, I've also heard about the black-haired bandit hunter. But rumours are apt to be exaggerated."

Aisha looks down at this. "Well, that's true"

'Oh, there goes the second hit.' Thought Naruto

"Therefore, wouldn't it be better to hire Kan'U-dono and her companion after ascertaining her true strength?" suggest Chouun.

"Hm, I see." Kousonsan nodded at her suggestion.

"I'll undertake to test her, if you have no objections." Said Chouun again.

"Oh, what do you say?" Kousonsan look excited, "Can I ask you to have a match with Chouun-dono?"

"Nah, but I..."

"Are you scared?" taunt Chouun.

Aisha looks serious at her. Then suddenly Lin lin get up with a yell, "No way!"

"H-Hey, Lin lin!" scold Aisha.

"Aisha is really strong! Naruto-onii-san is also stronger! That's why they won't lose to someone like you!" Aisha is palmed-face hearing her speech, "Actually, Aisha doesn't even need to fight someone like you. I can beat you to pulp easily."

Naruto just look at her ranting with amuse look.

Chouun look at her with a boring look, "Oh? You've got quite a lot of confidence." She then raise from her seat, "Let me test that confidence of yours then."

"That's most welcome!" accepted Lin lin immediately.

-(this is page break)xxx(this is page break)-

And then, here they are standing in a yard. Lin lin with her spear facing Chouun with also her spear. Lin lin looks very upset at Chouun, perhaps a little anger. While Chouun still keep her calm.

Kousonsan yelled "Start!"

Lin lin immediately dashed to Chouun. She jumped and swings her spear with all her strength. Chouun blocked it with her spear easily. "Oh..."

Lin lin then jumped back and start spinning her spear in the air. She charged again and swing at her. But Chouun easily stepped aside her attack. Lin lin swing her spear at Chouun's face, but she just step back gracefully, as if she has seen the attack.

'Hmm... She's good. And she's the worst enemy for Lin lin to face. And she's quite skilful. She already recognizes her weakness.' Thought Naruto. Then he look at Aisha, 'Oh, it seems she also recognize it.'

Lin lin continue attack Chouun with barrage of attacks, but Chouun always stepped and dodge it, never tries to block it. Not long after that, Lin lin looks tired. But Chouun doesn't even sweat.

"All you do is run away." Complained Lin lin.

"What's wrong? Is that all you've got?" taunt Chouun.

Lin lin pouted at her and start to swing again. But Aisha suddenly interrupted her, "Lin lin, stop right there."

Lin lin stopped abruptly and look at her, "Why are you stopping me? I can still go on."

"I know." Aisha smiled, "It's just that I want to try fighting her."

'Wow, where that fighting spirit is came from?' thought Naruto.

Aisha brandishes her Guan Dao and get into fighting stance. Her fighting spirit came to flare that Naruto and Chouun can see an orange-reddish aura around her. However, Aisha still kept her calm and waiting for Chouun's attack.

"Come." Invited Aisha.

Yet, Chouun never attack her. She simply stares at her and drop her fighting stance.

"If the opponent is really strong, I can tell without needing to fight. Kousonsan-dono, I have seen Kan'u-dono's strength with my own eyes."

"Okay" nodded Kousonsan.

"Well then, Naruto-dono, if you may." Gestured Chouun.

Naruto nodded and stepped into the yard. He faced Chouun and stared her. His appearance still covered by his cloak, hiding his hands.

Chouun get into stance and wait for him to make attack.

'His aura feels strange. I can tell that he is a warrior. There's that look in his eyes. Yet, he is very calm. His fighting spirit isn't flaring like Kan'u-dono. It's almost his aura are... invisible. But it's there, I can feel it.' Thought Chouun.

They stood there, not moving an inch for almost an hour. But the tension between them still not dropped down.

Chouun raises her spear a little, 'He's sure has the patience, let's taunts him a little.' Chouun then quickly jab him. It's supposed to be a feint move, to make him counter-attack her. And yes. He DID counter-attack her. It's just that the counter-attack is not like what she's hoped for.

Naruto simply disappear and suddenly he's already hold her wrist tightly with his right hand, completely immobilized her move. While his left hand, holding a kunai, already positioned on her neck.

Naruto smirked, "It's seems that I has won."

'He's so fast!' thought all the girls.

Chouun look at him, "Who are you?"

Naruto just look at her with puzzled expression, "What do you mean?"

"You move so fast that I can't even react. You can hide your fighting spirit well. You're not just some kind of stranger. Who are you?" asked her again.

Naruto just smiled at her, "You're not the first person to ask that. But that's a story for another time. I believe that this 'test' is over now?"

Chouun look at him for a moment and then nodded at Kousonsan. Aisha and Kousonsan just nodded at her remarks. But Lin lin look at them with confused look.

-(this is page break)xxx(this is page break)-

"Uuuu..." Lin lin pouted at the Chouun for quite a time.

"What's wrong, Lin lin? You're looking sullen again." Asked Aisha.

Lin lin grumbled, "Somehow, what just happened makes me feel like I'm not really strong."

"No, that's..."

"Chouhi, you are strong." Interrupted Chouun, "But you haven't mastered the use of your strength."

Lin lin just look at her with 'I'm not understand' look.

"By the way, Kousonsan-dono." Asked Chouun, "About that incident you mentioned the other day..."

"Ah, you mean the Shakudouzan incident?"

"What Shakudouzan incident?" asked Aisha.

"It's embarrassing for me to say this, but we're having trouble getting rid of some bandits." Kousonsan explain with embarrassed face, "Considering where these robbers appear, we're sure that their hideout is on Shakudouzan Mountain. But I can't send out a punitive force until we discover the location of their fortress."

Chouun then add, "After hearing about it the other day, I've come up with a plan."

Aisha folds her arms on her chest, "Oh? So what's the plan?"

"We send out a fake caravan with us concealed in the load. We let the robbers take it away on purpose and sneak into their hideout that way. In other words, our stratagem is to let the robbers themselves guide us to their hideout."

Aisha look excited, "I see. That's interesting."

Kousonsan look worried, "B-But, going into the robbers' hideout alone is..."

"Nothing ventured, nothing gained." Interrupt Chouun, "In order to extinguish the cunning robbers, some risks are inevitable. What do you say, Kan'u-dono? Naruto-dono? Would you two like to visit the robbers' hideout with me?"

"I'll take it on." said Aisha immediately.

"I refuse." Naruto say calmly.

Chouun look at him with raised eyebrow, "Why?"

"There's a flaw from this plan. First, your weapon and Aisha's is a long spear and a Guan Dao. I guess this load will not have that space for those weapons." Chouun look like to start an argument, but Naruto interrupt her, "Indeed that what we're doing is just a reckon, but we simply can't go inside without any weapon. Even if we go with weapon, it will be a small one. If we ever were being caught, you two will not able to defend properly."

Chouun narrowed her eyes, "Are you saying that we'll just be a burden for you?"

"I never said that. You are the one who make that assumption."

"Hey, don't forget about me. I'm going too!" Lin lin jumped suddenly with excitement.

""You can't."" Naruto and Chouun reject it immediately. Chouun look at him with curiosity, but Naruto just ignore it, "Lin lin, this plan need a lot of patience, and silent. We must not make any noise. Besides, we're not going there to attack them. We simply reckon them."

"True. A noisy person like you couldn't possibly do it." Lin lin start to irritated at her remark, but Chouun kept continued, "I'm sure you couldn't stay quiet even for a single moment."

Lin lin's limit of patience has broke and she shouted, "That's not true! I could do it if I wanted to!"

Chouun, mock her more, "Oh? Then show me here, right now."

"Piece of cake!" Lin lin then sit on the table, "I just need to stay still like this. It's simple."

10 minutes passed...

"Huyyaaaa..." Lin lin suddenly 'explode' as she can't hold it any longer.

"Lin lin!" Aisha immediately stands up, "Are you all right? Get a hold of yourself! Wake up! What a high fever! Kousonsan-dono, please call a doctor! Hurry, please!"

"So, Naruto-dono. How about the plan. Do you coming or not?" Chouun asked.

Naruto closed his eyes for a moment, and then open it, "Fine. But with one condition..."

-(this is page break)xxx(this is page break)-

"Are we going to hide in here?" Aisha asked, as she opens one of empty boxes of the load.

"Yeah. It's a little cramped, but it can't be helped." Chouun said next to her.

"If the two of us hide in that, our bodies will be touching each other."

Chouun smirked, "Don't worry. It's not like I'm not inclined that way at all. In fact, I rather prefer it."

"I see, then..." Aisha seems to be realizing what Chouun saying, "U-um, inclined that way... You mean..."

"Oh, perhaps you more like it if you do it with you husband?" teased Chouun.

"I told you Naruto is not my husband!" yelled Aisha.

Chouun smirk get wider, "Hm? But I never say about that being Naruto-dono."

Aisha just could blush and sputtered.

-(this is page break)xxx(this is page break)-

On a way on the mountain, some people carrying carts and loads. However, if we pay a close attention to one of the carts, where there's one kind of red-big-box being carried, we can hear some... erotic sound.

"Ch-Chouun-dono."

"Shh, the robbers might come at any time. You shouldn't make noise."

"I-I know that, but your knee..."

"What about my knee?"

"A-ahnn... U-uhm... Ahhh..."

While we leaving the two girls inside the box, we can see the red faces of the peoples who carried the cart or stand near enough of it. Unbeknownst to them, there are two people looking at them from behind a tree. Who are they? Well, bandits of course.

-(this is page break)xxx(this is page break)-

"Kousonsan-sama" A man with an official uniform coming into Kousonsan's office.

Kousonsan stop her writing report. "What's the matter?"

"We received a report just now that the bandits attacked our decoy caravan."

Kousonsan's face got into serious mode, "And, how did it go?"

"Yes. That man disguised as caravaneers is unharmed, and the robbers have taken the load."

"... I see, thank you."

The official's man looks at her, "I'm sorry for my impudence, but may I know what's troubling you, Kousonsan-sama?"

"A-ah, it's nothing. You're dismissed."

"Very well, excuse me."

Kousonsan look at him until he leaves the office. She then let out a small sigh.

'Naruto-dono, you're a man of mystery'

-(this is page break)xxx(this is page break)-

In the hideout of bandits, we can see that the bandits are carrying the load into their base.

A bandit with a helmet seems to be ordering the others, "Ah, the last one. Put it here." Command him to a very big and fat bandit.

The said bandit is carrying a red box where our two heroines hide. Unfortunately, the bandit which carrying the box are not so soft workers. He put down the box harshly, making the two girls yelped, and thus being noticed by the helmet-bandit.

"Hm?"

"What's wrong?" a small bandit stand beside him asked.

"Was that a woman's voice just now?"

"Huh? What are you saying, Bro?" the big-fat bandits which carrying the red box asked him, "You must be really desperate if you're starting to hear things."

"Hmm... I'm sure I heard it clearly."

The little one try to assure him, "It's just your imagination. Look, we're all males here. Let's get the village girl to serve us sake again, Bro. Maybe that can help with your 'imagination' things." By now, everyone else has gone except those three.

"Yeah. We'll drink in celebration today." Add the big-fat one.

However, the helmet-bandit still seems unsure, "...Wait, let me check that box."

He walked to the red box; reach out his hand to open it. However, he would never able to open the chest as when he reached his hand to open it, a kunai embedded on his skull, killing him instantly.

His companies behind stood still as they shocked with what they see. When they turn back to see who throw the kunai, Naruto walk past them while jab a kunai on their face respectively. Naruto didn't stop to see the victims as he could hear their body fell on the floor lifelessly. He quickly reached the chest and opened it. From there, Aisha and Chouun came out. While Chouun look satisfied, Aisha on the other hand looks... messy.

"It seems you two enjoy yourself there." Naruto smirked.

"Oh, don't tell me you want to join us?" Chouun teased, "Anyway, where's our weapon?"

"In a moment." Then Naruto reached out a scroll from his scroll. He ruffled it open, smear a little blood on it, make a hand sign, and then with a small poof of smokes, a spear belongs to Chouun and a Guan Dao belongs to Aisha appear.

"I still impressed with your 'ninjutsu' Naruto-dono, perhaps someday you can teach me those?" Chouun asked as she takes her spear.

Naruto just smiled at her, "We'll see about that."

They get out from the room, avoiding the corpse and noticed that they are at a somekind of cave. The lights are dim with the only source of light are from torch on the wall.

"We're currently at an abandoned mine. They used the tunnel here as their hideout. That's why you guys couldn't find them, no matter how hard you looked." Naruto explain, "They carried you two quite far. And it will be pain in the ass about the exit. As far as I observe, this place is like a maze and while there's a lot of path to go outside, mostly it ended on a cliff or it's already blocked with debris."

Aisha look at him with amazement, "If it's that well-protected, how do you get here undetected?"

"I can make myself invisible, but that's only for a moment. And I can't apply it to other else." Naruto explained, "Besides, we have more problems. There are a lot of prisoners here. If we go back to Kousonsan. There's a chance that these prisoners will get hurt by the attack. But we can't bring them all by our self without being noticed."

Chouun look at him, "And what do you suggest to do?"

Naruto look at her, "I have an idea. But it's dangerous. And you two will have to put your faith a lot in me."

Aisha and Chouun stopped. Both of them look at Naruto. They keep silent for a moment, until Aisha broke it, "So, what's the plan?"

Naruto smirked, "It's like this..."

-(this is page break)xxx(this is page break)-

In the centre of the mine. There's a big hall where the bandits having party. All of them are chattering, have feast, drink booze, some even dancing. In the front of the hall, there's a podium where the bandit's leader sit. A brunette girl sitting beside him, being harassed.

"Stop it, please." She struggled in his lap.

The leader just laughed at her, "Why? It's not like you're going to lose anything." He then gropes her breast, "Or is this going to get smaller?"

But before he could continue his harassment, a kunai slit his neck from behind. The bandit's leader let out a gurgling sound, "Ugh, cou-cough" before he's being kicked from the man who slit his neck. His body slam into the table lifelessly. Everyone turned into the ruckus. On the podium, now stood bravely, is our hero, Naruto.

Naruto turn into the girl, "Hey there, you okay?"

The girl just nodded.

"Good. Now can you hold this please?" Naruto handed her a tri-prongs kunai.

As soon as the girl touched the kunai, she disappears in a yellow flash, leaving Naruto alone with the bandits.

Right now, all the bandits are already surrounding him, "Who are you?" a small bandit asked him.

"Oh right, where my manners is. My name is Uzumaki Naruto. You can call me anything you like, since all of you will not life longer." Naruto introduced himself with a nod, "Anyway, since I'm here as a request from the government, I should do the rules." His playful eyes suddenly turn into a dreadful stare, "Surrender and I'll bring you to the government alive, or I'll kill you and bring you all to the government, in coffins."

All the bandits look at him with are-you-insane look before burst out laughing.

The small bandit mocks him, "Surrender? Surrender my ass! This is what you got for killing aniki and try to be a hero!" He brandishes his sword from his belt. All the others following him.

Naruto let out a small sigh, "The hard way then it is."

He suddenly moves so fast until he becomes like a blur. He pulls out another kunai from his left sleeve, making him holding a kunai each on his hand.

The small bandit can't see him. All he could see is just a blur, and out of nowhere, one by one his comrades are dead. Some are being stabbed at the heart. Some are being beheaded. Some even still able to let out a girlish shriek before being silent. Dead.

"Kill him! He's just one man. Call the others!" The small bandit gives the command.

Yet, all the bandits that try to came out ended being dead before they can set their feet out from the hall.

-(this is page break)xxx(this is page break)-

Five girls sitting inside a prison. Three of them are still a kid. They are kidnapped by the bandits. Some other girls are having the same fate as them. There are several prisons beside it. However, there's only a bandit that guarding the prison.

"Geez, why only me?" the bandit grumbled, "What a terrible lot I drew."

Suddenly, a yellow flash appearing on his right. Then, a girl appeared from the light.

The bandit-guard surprised, that girl is the one that the leader bring for 'entertainment'."Wh-what?! Hey! How come you get ou-"

Not until he moves to the girl, he's being knocked out for good by Aisha with her Guan Dao.

"As expected from Naruto-dono. His timing is perfect." Praised Chouun.

Aisha grabbed the key from the guard, "I'll release the prisoners now."

-(this is page break)xxx(this is page break)-

"Hah.. hah... hah..." The little bandit that mock Naruto before is now sitting on the wall of the hall. His left arm is gone missing. His eyes are locked on the figure covered in blood in the middle of the hall. Pile of corpse pilling up underneath him. Truly what a frightening sight.

The little bandit yelled, "You... you're a monster!"

Naruto just smiled evilly, "Ah... I haven't called with that since a long time." Then he walks to him slowly. The little bandit crept away from him, "Ahhh! Don't come near me! Go away!"

Naruto start to walk faster, "Go on. Cry a lot! Ask for help! Let your voices heard by all your friends that haven't come to our 'party'"

Then some shadows are showing from the tunnels to the hall. The little bandits' eyes are fill with a little hope, "Hey! Help me! Get me away from this ma-" His voice get cut as the shadows are belongs to the same person. Or should I say persons? About a dozen people identical with Naruto came out from the tunnels.

"Ah, looks like my clones are already here. That means you're the last bandit here, my friends." Naruto's voice is already behind him. The little bandit turns around slowly. All he could see is just Naruto's face before he feels something strange with his neck. Then the entire world became spinning around, or is it him who spinning around? Oh, he can see his body, without his head. Wait, that's not right... at... all...

One of the clone look at Naruto, "Hey Boss. All the tunnels are clear. The treasure chamber is also already emptied. But I think we got a problem. We haven't had any report from the one that clear out the exit. It seems that Aisha and Chouun got lost."

The real Naruto face-palmed at this, "I should have left a clone with them when we parting."

"So, what should we do now?"

"Search them. Tell them the right way and then dispel."

""Roger that!"" yelled all the clones.

-(this is page break)xxx(this is page break)-

In a tunnel of the mine, a lot of people scrambled in front of a door. There, Aisha and Chouun are standing with guard. Chouun look annoyed and Aisha looks like she's about to burst.

Aisha growled in annoyance, "I can't believe we're doing this. We're still in enemy territory."

Chouun try to calm her down, "Well, it can't be helped. She's at her limit."

Aisha continued to grumbled, "But we're stop just for a girl that WANTS TO GO TO TOILET!' She ended with a yell, startled the others.

"Calm down. She's about to cry when she told us. You say it's fine too."

"That's because we haven't run into a single bandits since we released the prisoners. Where are they anyway?"

Suddenly, a familiar voice surprised them, "So here you guys are. I almost think that you're lost. And don't worry about the bandits. They're already being taken care of."

He then looks at the word written above the door. 'TOILET'. He looks at it for a good minute then look at Aisha and Chouun, "Did you guys..."

""No we are not!"" yelled both of them.

-(this is page break)xxx(this is page break)-

In the afternoon, as the sun sets on the horizon, leaving the trail of dusk, A group of people can be seen came from the mountain. Leading them are no other Naruto, Chouun, and Aisha. When they reached Kousonsan's palace, there's two people arguing in front of the door. One of them is Kousonsan's advisor. He's the same man who notified Kousonsan earlier. While the other one is Lin lin.

"Just tell her that I'm going to chase Aisha-onee-chan and Naruto-onii-san." Lin lin already pouted at the man.

"But Chouhi-dono. You don't know where the robbers' hideout is."

"I'll manage to find it somehow... Umm... Which way is Shakudouzan?" She asked with a nervous smile.

Naruto then suddenly answered her from behind, "I can bring you to Shakudouzan, but it's almost night already. How about tomorrow?"

Lin lin, recognize the voice, turn around so fast, "Naruto-onii-san!" She then jumped at him. Naruto catch her and hold her, "What's wrong? Miss us already?"

"You two are mean. How could you left me alone?!" Lin lin pouted at him.

Naruto just laughed at her, "Sorry about that. Well, we're already come back anyway."

"Ah, Naruto-dono, Chouun-dono, Kan'U-dono, how's the scouting? And who are they?"

The three of them just look each other before they broke out in a laughter.

"Well, where do I start? Anyway, the mission can be called success and ended up in disaster. But let us speak to Kousonsan directly; I don't want to re-tell it again." Naruto explained.

-(this is page break)xxx(this is page break)-

"What do you mean you killed all the bandits?!" Kousonsan yelled at Naruto.

Right now, every prisoner is already being escorted home. And Naruto, Aisha, and Chouun are giving their report to Kousonsan.

"Well, it's exactly as I said. And i don't kill every one of them. I think Aisha knocked out one bandit. So there's supposed to be one man still alive. Just knocked out." Naruto explain carefully.

"Bu-but... What about my role..." Kousonsan look sad.

"Well, sorry about that." Said Naruto with a sweat drop.

Kousonsan looks like she's about to cry, "You are supposed just to discover the hideout. Why does the plan go chaotic like that?"

"Well, since there are prisoners... We have to change the plan." Aisha explained.

"Anyway, the prisoners are safe now. And the robbers are mostly dead. Ah, one more thing, here's the treasures that the robbers robbed." Naruto then take out his scroll and unseal the treasures.

"Naruto-dono, when did you?" Chouun asked with wide eyes.

"Ah, my clones did it, not me."

"So that explain why there's no robbers in our way. You already take care of them." Chouun came into realization.

"Umm... technically, it's my clones, but yeah. I did it."

Kousonsan still depressed, "I'm still not believing your story. Your abilities just simply too amazing. You killed all of them by yourself!"

"Um... as I said earlier, I don't kill them all. There's one-"

"It's still the same! I don't get any part with this..." Right now, Kousonsan start to cry a little.

-(this is page break)xxx(this is page break)-

In the next morning, Aisha, Chouun, Lin lin and Naruto leave Kousonsan's city and continued their journey.

"But are you sure, Chouun-san?" Aisha asked Chouun. "We weren't planning to be officers yet. If you keep working under Kousonsan-dono, you'll become a great general and get to command armies."

"It's Sei. Since we're going to travelling together now, it's should be appropriate if you called me by my mana." Sei told them, "Kousonsan-dono is definitely not a bad person, but that's all she is. She doesn't have the ability to control these turbulent times, and she doesn't really stand out."

"D-don't you think that's rather harsh?" Aisha's spoke.

Chouun look at the sky, "I'm sure that under this big blue sky, there's another master who's truly worthy of my service." Then she smiled at Naruto, "Most importantly, it looks like being with you guys will be more fun."

**A.N: That's it guys! And I'm sorry if I late about the update. I'm already finished with the national exam some days ago. But there are other things that I have to finish. Besides, my national exam is a disaster. I swear that I hate my educational ministry so much that I could put him under Tsukuyomi for eternity. Anyway, sorry about the late. And guess what? I'm going to go to Japan for holiday! So I'll be out for quite a time. Be patient with me okay? Don't forget to review this and don't bother flaming, because I'll ignore it.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A.N: Hey everyone! I'm back! And so, let me say my gratitude for your reviews! Thank you very much! Truthfully, I always nervous when I check on the reviews, hoping that you guys like it. And thankfully, you guys are!**

**Ummm... yes. I know. I'm rather late again. And yes, I already finished my national exams. Soo... well, I'm sorry for it. My excuse for the delay? Let's see... my educations system in my country is very, VERY annoying. There are a lot of things that I need to do AFTER I finished the exam. And those 'things' are important if I want to get my certificate. Therefore, I lack of time to write this story. Furthermore, I need to take care of my universities. You see, I take a double degree; so... basically, I go to TWO different universities in the same time. And that's... take a lot of time to take care. I need to re-registration for BOTH of them, prepare for the study EACH of them, bla bla bla. Anyway, sorry for it. **

**Oh yeah. Japan is AMAZING. The greatest country I ever visit. I really want to go there again someday. It's so amazing that I can't express it through word. FYI, I spent four full days ONLY in Akihabara. v(^.^)v YOU MUST go there someday. It's really worth. Just make sure you have a lot of money in your wallet, because you'll spend A LOT of money there... especially if you're an otaku... or someone who likes technology... or someone who just spent a lot of money on everything.**

**Okay, I noticed that some of you guys are concerned about I putting another character from Naruverse here. Well... I really want to answer that but that'll become**** a**** spoiler. And I think some of other readers might don't want spoilers. So if you guys want some spoilers, please PM me. I'll answer your question through it. Though it's okay from reviews too. I'll answer question here if it's not spoiler. But if it's lead to spoilers, please PM me instead... On a second thought, didn't I already explain this in previous A.N?**

**And for Fuyuhara Sora, about Naruto's change of profile... That's going to explained in future chapter. So be patient okay?**

**For emilbootanimefreak, NO. I already make a crossover between Naruto and Koihime Musou. And this is it. I'll not make another one.**

**One more things, if you want to make a review, please login. If you don't have one, then make one. It's free you know. I'll just ignore any reviews that come as 'Guest'. Because it'll be difficult to separate one another. For example, Dear Guest, Dear another Guest, for another ****one ****Guest... that'll sound like an idiot. So please make an account. Or, hack one and reviews with it (not****recommended)**

**Okay. I guess that's all about the reviews. And so I present to you... Chapter 5! (Guys, I really need another phrase, tell me if you have any idea.)**

"Character speaking"

'Character thinking'

**THIS IS PURELY FANFICTION, IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT, THEN DON'T READ IT!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Koihime Musou, Naruto belongs to Masahi Kishimoto and Koihime Musou belongs to BaseSon. And I also don't own any other part from any Animes that show in this story. All of them are belongs to their respectively creators.

Chapter 5: Message, Business, and Tournament

In a big bath, there's a girl plunge in it. The bath itself is a gorgeous one. Some golden dragon ornaments decorate the bath. From the mouth of the dragons, came out the water. The girl is a blonde with huge boobs and sexy curve. Though her hair is covered with towel. Near the exit, there are two brunette maids, also naked, giving bow to her.

The girl seems to be feeling satisfied with the bath. She came out from the bath, and walk to the other maids, this one dressed, which already prepared two towels for her. Immediately, they quickly wrapped the girl and dried her. Not to forget to pull the towel on her head.

After that, still wrapped in towel, the blonde girl sit in a chair and being served by maids with tea and fruits. Some also polish her nail and some pedicure. This blonde girl's name is Enshou or Reiha, the leader of En faction. She has green eyes, her trait is her long hair that being twirled in a roll.

While she's relaxing, two girls entering the chamber. Both of them are wearing a uniform with a small skirt, just different colours. One is green, like her hair. The other one is blue, also like her hair.

"Iishe, Toshi." Enshou welcomed them, "What's the matter with you two, coming here together?"

The girl with green hair or Toshi spoke, "Reiha-sama, Sousou is here to request an audience with you."

"I only just managed to wake up, though, right after having a bath." She grumbled, "Why do I have to meet an annoying brat like her so early in the morning?"

"It's already noon, Reiha-sama." Toshi pointed out.

"Lack of sleep is really bad for the skin." She shrugged off while holding her cheeks.

Iishe and Toshi just sweet-dropped at their leader's antics.

"Anyway, she came all the way from the capital to defeat the bandits in our territory. If you don't at least greet her..." Iishe persuades her.

"I got it." Enshou seems to be on her edge, "I'll go as soon as I've put on my clothes, so ask her to wait a little longer."

-(this is page break)xxx(this is page break)-

On the main hall of Enshou's palace, there's a little girl standing in front of the stairs. On top of the stairs are sitting Enshou, now fully clothed, with Iishe and Toshi standing at her left and right.

"Good work for coming all the way from the capital to defeat the bandits, Sousou." Enshou praised the girl, now identified as Sousou.

Sousou is a rather small girl with blue eyes. Her hair is blonde, the same with Enshou, only darker. Her hair is tied in a twin tail, with both sides are twirled, clipped with a skull-shaped hairpin. She wore a dress of blue and purple-reddish. Leaving her armpits to be open.

"Yeah. Originally, there was no need for me to come, but since the bandits entered your territory, it's a different story." Sousou answered. Somehow, this irritated Enshou.

She continued, "If I didn't do anything about them, it would be the same as letting them escape, tight before my eyes."

"Wait, what do you mean by that?" Enshou voice starts to rise.

"Enshou, I'm saying that you're an incompetent feudal lord who can't even get rid of a single bandit." Sousou said with calm. On the other hand, Enshou's face starts to blush for shame.

"Sousou, that's a rude thing to say to Enshou-sama." Toshi defend her mistress, "Even if it's true, there are things you shouldn't say to someone's fac-"

"Wait, what do you mean by that?!" Enshou interject.

Toshi realize her mistake and seems nervous, "Eh, nah... in the heat of the moment, I unconsciously said aloud what I was thinking."

"What did you say?!" Enshou yelled.

"Eh, nah. A-ah..."

Sousou snorted, "Hmph. An incompetent feudal lord and a stupid vassal make a great combination. I'm dumbfounded."

"Hmph, made you speechless, eh?" Toshi let out a proud proclaim, ignoring Enshou in her back trembling with anger and shame.

"Hey, she was making fun of us just now." Scold Iishe.

"Really?" Toshi asked innocently.

Right now, Sousou even can't hold her laugh. She snickered at the two's antics. However, Enshou seems to be twitching angrily behind.

-(this is page break)xxx(this is page break)-

"Geez." Enshou grumbled at her two generals, "I suffered an unbearable humiliation because of you two." They are walking in a corridor of Enshou place right now.

"'You two'? I didn't do anything..." muttered Iishe.

"But is it okay?" asked Toshi, "We're leaving the bandits completely to Sousou just because she's here."

"It's okay. Just leave the dirty work of conquering bandits to that brat." Enshou answered, "Aside from that, how's the martial arts tournament coming along?"

-(this is page break)xxx(this is page break)-

On the street still in Enshou's city, there are two girls riding on horses. One of them is Sousou. While the other one is a girl with long black hair. She wears a dress with two coloured, purple and violet. And like Sousou, let her armpits opened.

"Karin-sama, how was Enshou-dono?" she asked to Sousou.

"The same as usual. She's resting on her laurels just because she comes from a noble family. She didn't notice her own incompetence at all." Sousou answered, "It disgusts me that a fool of a feudal lord would act so arrogantly."

Sousou asked again, "Shunran, how's the army?"

"Oh. They're already standing at attention outside the gate. We can set out as soon as we meet up with them."

"I see."

Suddenly, an amusement and loud voice caught their attention.

"Wah. That person's head is all wound up."

On the side of the road, standing three girls and our main character, Naruto. Who are the three girls? Of course they are Aisha, Sei, and Lin lin. And who make the ruckus? Well, who else will make a comment like that? It's Lin lin obliviously.

Aisha heard Lin lin comment's immediately cover Lin lin's mouth and apologized, "P-pardon us. She just meant your hair. She didn't mean anything about your head."

Sousou make no comment but just look at them. Unfortunately for her, the only ones she could see clearly are only Sei, Aisha, and Lin lin. She lingering her eyes quite long on Naruto, who conceal his face with his hood, until she scoffed, "I don't intend to blame a kid for her nonsense."

Aisha let out a relief sigh while Lin lin muttered, "'Kid'..."

Aisha scolds her, "Forget it."

"Speaking of hair... your hair is quite beautiful." Sousou compliment Aisha.

"Eh, no, it's not something worth praising." Aisha said, be modest.

"I'm sure the lower art is beautiful, too." Sousou teased her.

Aisha, hearing the tease/compliment, grabbed her skirt and looks flustered. Naruto on the other hand, stand still and make no respond.

"That's right. Aisha's lower part is also moist and slick!" Lin lin suddenly make a loud comment.

Aisha looks flustered more as she heard Lin lin's indecent comment, "H-hey, what are you saying?"

However, Sousou seems to take the comment seriously, "Oh? Then by all means, I'd like to take a look at it."

"Ah, no, th-that's..."

"But unfortunately I have some minor business to take care of right now. My name is Sousou. We'll meet again if we have the chance." She ended with a smile.

"Wh-what was that about?"

'Hm... so that's the one who called Sousou heh?' thought Naruto, 'Well, at least now I know why she's being nominated as one of the next leader. She does sure have the charisma. Hmm... Should I send a clone to track her?'

On the other hand, Sei also thought about Sousou, 'That person is the notorious Sousou, eh? She's a formidable person.'

"Well then. I have a bussiness to do here in this town." Naruto told the girls, he then pull out a bag of money from his cloak, "Here, find some food and place for us to stay. I'll meet you girls later." Aisha takes it and tucks it under her sleeve.

"What do you mean by business Naruto-dono? And how will you find us?" Asked Sei.

"Just meeting a friend of mine. And don't worry, as far as I know, there's only three inns in this town. It won't be that difficult to find you girls. Anyway, don't lose the money okay?" He said that while walking to the crowd of the street. As soon as he's hidden from the view, he disappears.

"He's sure a mysterious man." Sei commented.

Aisha nodded, "Yeah, he always like that since I met him."

"Onee-chan, let find something to eat! I'm hungry!" Lin lin suddenly shouted.

"Geez, only food you always thinking of. Fine, let me check how much money Naruto gives us." When she reached her pocket under her sleeves, she froze.

"Eh? Eh! Where's the money?!" She frantically searches the money.

Sei looks at her with deadpanned expression, "Aisha-dono, don't tell me you lose the money."

"N-No! I-I'm sure I put it here!"

Lin lin let out a desperate sigh, "Ah... then what should we do?"

The three of them only look at each other.

-(this is page break)xxx(this is page break)-

In an alley of a street, some thugs clustered in the corner. Then one of them suddenly look at the end of the alley, where a person in a cloak standing by. He slowly walks to where the thugs are. And of course, the thugs stand up to give the person a typical 'greetings'.

Yet, one of the thugs, stay still and make a gesture to the other thugs to chill out. It seems that this one is the leader.

He have a tall and lean-built body with dark grey eyes, short black hair and three scars straight over his eye that lead down to his right cheek. There's a tattoo on his left cheek with '69' pattern.

This man's name is Shuhei Hisagi, the leader of the thugs that control this city. And surprisingly, he's also one of Kohakuren's informants.

Now, back to the story. The person in cloak, obviously Naruto, has reached them. Before he could say what his motive is, Shuhei already ask him, "What's your business?"

Naruto look at him, "I am '_whirlpool'_ and I'm told that the '_fox'_ has a message for me."

Shuhei look at Naruto, examined him for a moment before answered, "So you're the one. Do you have the requirement for the message?"

Naruto smiled and reached at his pocket, taking out a bag full of money, "Yes I have."

One of the thugs reached out his hand to take the money. But Naruto hold his other hands making a stop gesture, "Ah, before this child goes to you, I need to make sure that you have the message for me."

Shuhei scoffed at him, "What? Do you not believe me?"

Naruto just smiled, "I'm afraid that considering our history and also considering this... chaotic time, it's foolish to trust people easily."

One may think that Shuhei will feel offended and start to attack Naruto that, which of course, will not end well. And some may think that Shuhei will give Naruto an argument about it, like he will say that it's rubbish and told Naruto that no money no message. However, all of that aren't happen because Shuhei suddenly laughed hard at Naruto's statement.

"Hahaha, you're an interesting man. If I may add an intelligent one also."

Shuhei then take out a scroll which has a fox pattern on it.

"Here, your message. Now, the money. Please." Shuhei said while reached out his hand.

Naruto smiled and take the scroll while also give Shuhei the money bag, "It's nice to meet you. I hope that we'll meet again on another 'business'."

"Same goes for me." Shuhei said that while smiling, "Ah, now that you mention it. I actually have a proposal for you. A business proposal if you want to think so. How's it? Want to hear it?"

Naruto shrugged, "I don't see any reason not to. Go on."

Shuhei smiled, "Have you heard that there's a martial arts tournament today?"

Naruto nodded, "Yes. I've heard a glimpse of it. Go on."

"Right. You see, that tournament is held every year. Everyone can join, even a commoner. But for us, and our kind, gangs that lived in the street, are only allowed to send one person to join it. Call it a representative."

Naruto recognize the flow of this conversation, "And you want me to be your representative?"

Shuhei shook his head, "Even if I want to, I can't. You're not a member of our gang. And besides, we already submit our representative. You can't just change it in the last minute. We don't have that kind of luxury."

Shuhei take a deep breath before continuing, "The problem is, our representative got an 'accident' with our rival, Black Cicada. What he did until he got an accident is not your business. But I can tell you that he's not a man that seeking problem just for fun. He is a man of honour."

Naruto frowned, "Okay. So what exactly do you want from me?"

Shuhei look at Naruto with an intense look, his eyes bore in to his, "I want you to enter the tournament as a commoner, and beat the man from Black Cicada. We may be a street gang. People may call us trash, street-rat, but we have our pride. And we'll take back our pride by any means."

Naruto shocked his head, "I don't understand, why you don't just take them down OUTSIDE the tournament?"

Shuhei scoffed, "Like I said, we have our pride. We'll not lower ourselves to do something that low. All you need is to win the tournament. That way, sooner or later, you'll face that guy from the Black Cicada."

Naruto look at him with a poker face, "You do realize that you're asking something big from a person that you just know for about five minutes?"

"Actually, I know you quite a long time. 'Fox' tell me a lot about you."

"And you do realize that there's a possibility that I'll refuse your offer and go to Black Cicada to tell your plan."

"I'm very good at reading people. And I know you're not a man that will betray trust, opportunistic maybe, but not a traitor."

"You do also realize that this may bring some trouble to your gang with the Black Cicada about your decision?"

"We already in bad terms with them. A small surprise like this will be nothing to be concerned."

"Do you know that nothing good comes from revenge?"

"I don't think this is revenge. I do not asking you to kill him, just beat him."

"I don't see any reason for you to trust me, yet you still going to ask my help?"

"Yes."

Naruto smiled, "I like that. But what will I get from this?"

Shuhei shrugged, "What do you want? Money? You can take the prize from the tournament. Girls? I can take some; hope you don't have any problem with some prostitute. Territory? I have quite a big one. You can take where ever you want."

Naruto nodded his head, "Ah, I see. That's confirming my doubt. Fine. I'll enter the tournament and beat the guy from Black Cicada."

Naruto turned to leave. But Shuhei stopped him, "Wait. You haven't told me what you want from this."

Naruto smiled, "Oh don't worry, you'll find out soon enough."

With that, Naruto leaving Shuhei and his thugs alone.

One of the thugs looks at his boss, "Shuhei-dono, why do you trust him? He's a complete stranger. And how do you so sure that he's not lying to us?"

Not leaving his view on Naruto, Shuhei answered, "Because I can see through his mask. A thick one, but still a mask. He's not someone to be mess with. And his eyes. Those eyes are telling the truth. Or maybe you doubt me?"

"No! Of course not!"

"Then trust me. Like I trust him. True that in these days, you must not trust people easily. But you must be a fool to not trusting people that can be trusted."

-(this is page break)xxx(this is page break)-

"""Welcome back, goshujin-sama!"""

Now, we move to another place. This place is a restaurant, but unlike any other restaurant, this one is rather unique. People who came to this place are being served by maid. Yes, maid. These maids are dressed in a western-style of maid. Not very common in this country mind you. And yet, here we are, in a maid-restaurant where our three heroines also dressed in a maid uniform. And ALSO, served the customers like any other maids.

"Ugh, why am I doing this?" Aisha sulked in the corner of the room.

"It can't be helped. We don't have any money and this job pays the best out of all the ones I found." Sei explained, "Besides, you are the one who lost it in the first place. So stop complaining."

"But having to address people who aren't my masters as 'goshujin-sama' is..."

Sei walks away from her, leaving Aisha depressed alone, to welcome another customers, "Welcome back, goshujin-sama. This way, please."

Aisha stopped her rampart to look at Sei who served the customers happily. When Sei come back, Aisha ask her, "Sei, aren't you a bit too smooth?"

"We can't fight on an empty stomach! Our remaining money is only enough for the inn, not the food. We also need to repay NARUTO'S money that you LOST." Sei explained with 'Naruto' and 'Money' being emphasised.

Soon enough, Sei left her again to serve another customer, "Welcome back, goshujin-sama."

'You're a formidable person, Chou Shiryuu.' Thought Aisha.

Now, let's move our eyes to another girl from our heroines that are not joined with Aisha and Sei's conversation. Yes, it's our dear Lin-lin.

"Sorry to have kept you waiting." Lin-lin said while serving a plate of fried-rice which... already half-eaten.

"E-Eh? I ordered a large serving, so isn't this too small?" complained the customer.

Lin-lin tries to keep her cool and said, "This is the largest serving in our shop."

Unfortunately, the customer look at her cheek which there's a small trail of fried-rice. The customer looks like about to burst out, but lucky for Lin-lin, Aisha immediately came over.

"I-I'm sorry. We'll change it for you right away!"

Aisha quickly takes the food and drag Lin-lin with her.

-(this is page break)xxx(this is page break)-

In the storage room, Aisha scolds Lin-lin for her action.

"What are you thinking, dipping your fingers into the customer's food while you're carrying it?"

"I was hungry. I couldn't help it." Lin-lin said sheepishly.

"There's nothing to be done about it. You have to do it properly."

Lin-lin laughed a little, "I'm sorry. I'll be careful next time."

Okay. To all the readers, all of you aren't blind. Yes, you read it correctly. She said that she'll be careful next time. Now, unless that the definition of 'careful' hasn't been changed, then we can say that Lin-lin is FAR from being careful.

After that scolding, Lin-lin has break almost a dozen of plates and other utensil. She also manages to throw a hot soup to a customer's head. How come? Well, she simply slipped. Nevertheless, Aisha is very angry with her. She drags her to the backdoor.

"Lin-lin, we don't need you here anymore. Go back to the inn and stay there."

She quickly closed the door without hearing Lin-lin's excuse. Oh yes. She's very mad at her. Both of them.

Aisha then went back to the dining hall. She has a job to do. Another customer entering the restaurant and it's her job to welcome him.

"Welcome back, goshujin-sama." She said while bowing.

"Oh my. I don't know you have a hobby like this, Aisha-chan."

Aisha jerking her heads up after hearing the man's voice. It's Naruto. Nonetheless, Aisha is blushing furiously. Before Aisha can utter something, Naruto already asked her, "I can see you and Sei. But where's Lin-lin?"

-(this is page break)xxx(this is page break)-

In the main street, we can see that Lin-lin is walking with a frown on her face.

"I just made a few mistakes. That's mean of her." She continued walking while grumbling, "In any case, I'm going to earn a lot of money and surprise Aisha."

She continues walking until she noticed a small crowd clustered in front of a notice board. Curious, she comes closer. However, her frown became deeper when she read it.

"There are too many complicated words, so I can't read it."

"'Kishuu's Number One Martial Arts Tournament is going to be held today. All are welcome.'" Suddenly, a girl out of nowhere read it for her. The one who read it is a tall girl. With brown hair in a ponytail and two ribbon on her side, making another side tail. (Don't ask me what the fuck they are, there's no explanation on the internet) Her eyes are red magenta. She is wearing a white mini-skirt with a top of green-bluish with some golden lines. There's a black ribbon on her neck, matching her two ribbons on her side. Underneath, there's a black suit with long arm.

"The winner will receive prize money? Then if I win, I'll get a lot of money." Lin-lin exclaimed with a smile.

The other girl smiled at her outburst, "Well, you're right, but you don't seriously think that you can win, do you?"

"Of course I do!" Lin-lin answered with a determined cheer.

The girl just smirks at her, "You've got a lot of confidence there, but it's not possible."

Lin-lin look at her with a frown, "Why?"

"Isn't it obvious? I'm the one who's going to win!" said the girl with puffing her brea- ahem, I mean her asse-, ah sorry. I mean her chest.

-(this is page break)xxx(this is page break)-

"Now, Kishuu's Number One Martial Arts Tournament is finally about to begin!"

The voice of the commentator echoes in the stadium full of peoples.

"From Yuushuu in the north to Koutou in the south, from all across the country, though fighters have gathered here to compete for the title of the strongest!"

In the corner of the stadium was the podium of the commentator. The commentator herself is a girl with dark blue hair, red shirt and blue skirt. She is wearing a very thick glass. She also is wearing some kind of hat on her head.

"Now then, before the contest begins, let me introduce the organizer of this tournament. The governor-general of Kishuu, head of the super-noble En family, Enshou-sama!"

At this time, Toshi and Iishe raised some... 'Instructions' to the audiences about what they should have done. Though its only contains a normal instructions. Like, 'Cheer' or 'Applause'.

Following the audiences' cheers, Enshou started her speech, "Everyone, welcome to the martial arts tournament that I organized. Please fully enjoy the matches between the heroes who have gathered here today from across the country."

The audiences start to cheer more. Although either it comes from 'normal' reactions or they just following the 'instructions' written on the board that held by Toshie and Iishe, we never know. But in the end, it doesn't matter, since Enshou feel that the cheers are loud enough to continue her speech.

"Thank you, thank you. The noble En family, from generation to generation..."

But then again, we never know what the noble En family did in the past. Or what they have done from generation to generation. We never know that En family have a tradition to trolling their hair like a springs in the car, not that it has invented that time. We also never know that the En family have a bloodline genetic to have a haughty attitude and a very small brain. Because before Enshou manage to finish her speech, the commentator girls decide to interrupt her ramblings.

"Now everyone, while we listen appreciatively to Enshou-sama's speech, let's begin the first match!"

Immediately, all the audiences gawked at the arena. Why is that? Well, MAYBE because the competitor that just entered the arena is SO massive that you need to be blinded to not to see him.

The commentator girl immediately starts to do her job, "Competitor Tetsugyuu, who uses a double-edged axe, is said to be the favourite. He's facing the smallest participant, or rather, the youngest participant, competitor Chouhi."

Tetsugyuu's appearance is like a mixture of a Viking barbarian and a man who just eating too much steroid. Aside from his belt and skirt that he used (Yes. It's a skirt. I have no idea what the fuck is that thing), he's only wearing two belt that didn't set on the right place, the waist, but somehow tied crossing each other on his bare chest. A piece of armour protecting his left shoulder. He's also wearing a helmet with a bull's horn decoration. Chouhi on the other hand... well, still the same Lin-lin.

The commentator girl continued her job, "Even though I'd like to cheer for competitor Chouhi, who entered the tournament boldly, she's facing a tough opponent."

The two of them staring each other. The most noticeable difference between them is the size of body. Like a little girl facing a giant bear (Lolicon will know what I'm implied here). And before long, the gong has been hit, indicating the start of the match.

Tetsugyuu's eyes flashed and quickly raises his axe.

"Oh, competitor Tetsugyuu has made the first move! The victory has already been..."

CLANK! A loud sound of metal hitting metal heard from the arena.

"Ah, she stopped it!"

True, Lin-lin raises her spear horizontally and stopped the axe.

"Competitor Chouhi stopped a blow from a double-edged axe that ordinary people can't even lift!"

Lin-lin looks ease and calm about the fight. She didn't even move an inch from her spot. Tetsugyuu look furious about it. "You brat..."

"You can't defeat me at that level!" Lin-lin shouted. She then ducked and sent a blow to Tetsugyuu's stomach. The blow was so strong that Tetsugyuu was sent flying out from the arena. The crowd gawked and then cheering loudly.

"Sh-She did it!" The commentator girl also looked surprised, "Competitor Chouhi has beaten the favourite, competitor Tetsugyuu! This is a stunning upset, right in the first match!"

Lin-lin just rubbed her nose at the crowd's cheering, while Enshou looked bored. She even makes a yawn.

-(this is page break)xxx(this is page break)-

The gong being hit again, signalling the beginning of the second match.

"Now, on to the second match. One minute has already passed since it began." The commentator girl begins to commentating the match, "Competitor Bachou is currently training to be a warrior. She came from far-western Seiryou to participate today."

Bachou is standing with her tri-pointed spear on her right hand. She faces another girl with a normal spear. Her hair is tied in a twin tail with a bun. She wears a red-pinkish Chinese traditional Cheongsam.

"The other contender is an expert with the spear..."

Before the commentator girl finished her sentences, the Cheongsam girl already attack Bachou. She thrusting her spear many times at Buchou, but Buchou just simply dodges it.

"Oh, this is amazing. Their moves are as quick as lightning. Competitor Bachou just keeps on defending."

As the commentator girl said, Bachou keeps on defending herself. Sometimes parried her attack, sometimes dodged it, sometimes she just deflect it. But soon enough, Buchou's opponent looks tired. Her breath's pace is quick and shallow.

Bachou look at her with a disappointed face, "What, is that it for you?"

"What?!" The Cheongsam girl looks offended.

Bachou just smirked, "Then, I'm going to make my move now!"

As soon as that, Bachou quickly slashes her spear to her. And that put the Cheongsam girl down.

"Don't worry, I avoided the vital parts." Bachou said.

The crowd cheering again. But if we look at the Enshou's seat. We can see that she's close to leave this reality and go to the dream world.

-(this is page break)xxx(this is page break)-

...

"She did it! Competitor Chouhi once again finished her opponent in an instant!"

...

"Amazing! Competitor Bachou won an overwhelming victory!"

...

"The little giant, competitor Chouhi, is now one step away from the semi-final!"

...

"Competitor Bachou also finished her opponent in the quarterfinals with a single blow! Is this the birth of a new legend?!"

...

The two girls continued their advances until they are facing each other in the semi-finals with astonishing performances. Both of them are simply too amazing. But then, Enshou's attention is not on them. But at a certain man in another group. A man that manage to capture her attention at the 'boring' tournament.

-(this is page break)xxx(this is page break)-

The crowd cheering loudly. They are amazed at the man that standing at the arena. Not only that he's undefeatable, the time that he need to knocked down the competitor never reached five second. As soon as the gong being hit, he moves so fast that he almost looks like he's disappearing and in the next second, his foot or his fist already planted on his opponent stomach, face, neck or sometimes, crotch. And above all, he never uses any single weapon.

Overall, the times that he needed for going to semi-final are under one minute. Truly a frightening competitor. Other than frightening from his action, his appearance also made a mysterious figure. He wears a cloak with red-cloud pattern, his hood is put on, and his fox-pattern's mask is covering his face.

"Look at this! Our mysterious competitor 'Whirlpool' manage to make a new record! His time is truly magnificent! And with this victory, he's going to semi-final facing the representative from the Black Cicada!"

**A.N: And that's it! I'm sorry for the cliff-hanger. I really need to take a small break. My body is still sore from my trip on Japan. Overused your body for 10 days and sleep at the plane for 10 hours in not a good match. And after I got home, the universities' duty and preparation are kept coming. I barely got any time to write this story. Anyway, sorry for the delay. Don't forget to review this and don't bother flaming, because I'll ignore it.**


End file.
